Redemption
by Gyllene
Summary: After the fairy war in Dead and Gone, Sookie is unable to use her shields to block the thoughts of her friends that are trying to take care of her. Eric hasn't told Sookie where he was and why he didn't save her. Sookie decides to she needs to get away from everyone's thoughts and Eric while she heals. At the beginning, Sookie is her usual self but she will get smarter. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption: Chapter 1

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. All mistakes are my own.

A very special thank you for Virala for helping me with this story. She's helped me in so many different ways on this story. Thank you!

* * *

After the fairy war in Dead and Gone, Sookie is unable to use her shields to block the thoughts of her friends that are trying to take care of her. Eric hasn't told Sookie where he was and why he didn't save her. Sookie decides to she needs to get away from everyone's thoughts and Eric while she heals. She leaves during the day to get as far away from Louisiana as she can before sunset. Felipe DeCastro wants Sookie to come and read his employees and demands Eric to deliver her to him only Eric cannot. At the beginning, Sookie is her usual self but she will get smarter. I promise.

* * *

SPOV: November

I've been home for almost a week after being captured, tortured, and raped by Neave and Lochlan. Eric has been coming to see me and gives me his blood every night to help me heal except for tonight. He had to go to Fangtasia. All he told me was he was expecting an important visit from DeCastro. His new king.

So there, I was laying on the couch recovering from my injuries staring at the TV, alone. Thankfully, my injuries were mostly healed from taking so much of Eric's blood, but the way everyone looks at me (and their thoughts) you wouldn't think so. I don't know how I'm supposed to get over this when everyone that knows what happened cannot stop thinking about all the possibilities of what the fairies did to me. I can't get away from their thoughts except for when Eric's around.

On one hand, it's nice that Eric's been around. He's kept everyone away from me, and been giving me his blood to heal. If it weren't for his blood, I would be in so much pain and horribly scarred. If I still looked all beaten up, I can't imagine how bad it would be to be around all the people who've come by. However, Eric hasn't told me yet why he wasn't the one to save that fateful night and I find it incredibly frustrating. When I asked him while we were at the hospital all he said was 'You're killing me, you're killing me.' Since then we haven't spoken about it.

Why didn't he come for me? Was I wrong on how much he cares for me? Perhaps, he wasn't being faithful to me. Ugh, I don't even want to go down that road. I have always thought of Eric as loyal and I thought he was to me but I can't stop wondering why he wouldn't answer a simple question. I'm feel better now so he can't use that as an excuse. Well physically, I'm mostly healed. Emotionally I don't know if I'll ever be but I'm a grown woman, and I'm entitled to know the truth.

I heard Amelia get up and go into her bathroom. Maybe I should go back to my room so she doesn't see me. Every time she sees' me she thinks the most horrible thoughts about how I looked the first time she saw me after my life altering event and that's what it was. Life. Altering. I'll never be the same after that day.

Since she's such a strong broadcaster, I can't keep her thoughts out. Amelia may say she doesn't blame for Tray's death but I know she does. I can hear her thoughts. She's trying to be nice so I can heal but when she's not thinking about Tray being dead then she's thinking about how I looked when I came home from the hospital.

One day while I was sleeping, Alcide came over to see how I was and talked to Amelia. He told her all he knew about Lochlan and Neave. So now, she imagines what they could have possibly done to me and trying to connect the dots on all the bite marks and knife wounds, I have.

Its' been too hard to put up my shields and not listen to everyone and it's only getting worse the longer I'm stuck in this house. Eric and Pam have been the only respite I have gotten although every time I see him, I taste the bitterness. It's not that I blame Eric but I just don't understand why he wouldn't come to my recue and save me from the torture, I had to endure. I can't help but to think that if something was stopping him, he would just say so. That he would explain to me that it was out of his control or something, but no, nothing. He's not explaining anything so he has no excuses. Pam has only visited once but she has been running Fangtasia while Eric has been gone so at least she has a good excuse for not being there for me, unlike someone I know. Bill finally came home from the hospital yesterday but he's still so very weak from the silver poisoning. I guess I won't be seeing him anytime soon.

Before Amelia can come downstairs, I decide that I'm going to go to my room. I shouldn't have to hide out in my own house but I am. I need to get some sleep since tomorrow is Tray's funeral. I know I'll probably not get very much sleep but I need to try. Every night I have been having nightmares of my time with the fairies, so I hardly get any sleep most nights.

* * *

Amelia and I had just gotten back from Tray's funeral and I felt like I was about to lose my mind. Listening to everyone's pity for me and their thoughts of my torture. The supernatural community gossips more than anyone else I know. What happens in my life should be private. I wish everyone could control his or her thoughts since I can't right now.

I'd decided I needed to talk to Amelia. I'd made a few decisions last night when I couldn't sleep. Decisions that I don't think are going to make very many people happy, but I feel that I need to get away for a while and do what's best for _me_. I need to go somewhere where no one knows me and I can get some peace.

I walked upstairs to Amelia's room and knocked on her door. I opened the door when I heard her call for me to come in. Amelia was curled up on her bed in the fetal position, still in her funeral clothes. I walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

"I need to talk to you and ask you for a favor," Amelia opened her eyes and looked up at me. "I know this is a bad time but after this hopefully things will get better for you and me."

"What do you need Sookie?" Amelia whispered. I hated that I have to ask her for anything while she is mourning but I hope that what I'm about to ask will make things better for the both of us. I had never seen her look so sad. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks stained with tears.

"I've been doing some thinking and I need to get away from here for a while. My shields are weak and I can't keep anyone out. I appreciate that you, Sam, Alcide, and Eric have all been taking care of me, you especially, but I can't be around your thoughts anymore. So what I'm asking of you is if it's possible for you to make a potion that will block the blood bond I have with Eric."

"Why do you want to block it?" She asked me.

"I want to get away from everyone including Eric. I know I can't hear his thoughts but I've been having my own thoughts about him. I don't want him to be able to find me."

"What kind of thoughts are you having?" Amelia asked as she sat up in bed and crossed her legs in front of her.

"My biggest thought is why didn't he save me that night? That just gets me started on other issues. You know I've always wondered if the bond was making me feel certain things for Eric or if they are my real feelings." Amelia nodded her head. "I need to be alone in my body right now and figure some things out and heal. Physically and emotionally."

"Why don't you just ask Eric why he didn't save you?"

"I did. The night of the fairy war. He didn't answer me. I thought he really cared for me but maybe I'm just being duped again. I'm in a fragile place right now and to have him come here and remind me of all these questions swirling in my head. Can you do this? If you can then I'll be away from here and maybe then you can also heal some also. I know it's hard to see me and not think about Tray."

"I'm sorry Sookie. I don't mean to and I definitely don't want to run you out of your own house."

"You're not. I need to get away from _everything_. I need to be around people who don't know me and aren't thinking about what the fairies did to me."

"You know Eric isn't going to be happy about this, don't you?"

"True but sometimes I wonder about his intentions and I'm sure he'll be angrier about the fact I left without his permission than anything else. Right now I don't really care about how this will affect him; I need to do this for myself."

"I think I can come up with a potion. I'll need to make sure I have all the ingredients for it. Let me get up and check. I may need to go out and get some. When do you want this done by?"

"As quick as possible. Do you think you could get it done by this afternoon? I'd like to hit the road before sunset. If you need, anything just let me know and I'll get it for you while I'm out. I'm going to go to Eric's house and leave a letter for him."

"Why not just wait till he wakes up and talk to him?"

"First of all, he won't let me leave once I tell him what I want to do," I said to her. "Secondly, if he wakes up and the bond is gone he'll think I'm dead. He'll travel here immediately. I want him to know why I am doing this and to not come looking for me."

"If that's what you want to do I'll check and let you know in a little bit. I should be able to do it once I have everything together in under an hour."

I wrapped my arms around Amelia and hugged her. She's such a good friend. She really doesn't have to do this for me. I know that she's grieving and would rather be doing anything except helping me, run away.

I got up and walked downstairs to my room to write my letter to Eric.

_**Dear Eric,**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay but I need to get away from everyone and everything for a while. I don't know where I'm going but please do not try to find me. I need time to heal both emotionally and physically.**_

_**I had Amelia create a potion that will block our bond. Please do not threaten or hurt her. I asked her to do this for me. She thought I should stay and talk to you but I have too many thoughts running through my head right now. I couldn't do that. I'm sorry.**_

_**I'm not sure where we are in our relationship or if we have one anymore. As you know, I have always wondered what my true feelings are towards you since the blood bond was created. It always seems like you don't want to give me the answers to many of the important problems between us. I want to take this time to figure all this out while the bond isn't affecting me. Maybe you don't even care that I'm gone but I wanted you to know that I'm alive. I will get in touch with you when I'm ready.**_

_**Sookie**_

I put the letter in an envelope and marked Eric's name on the outside. Once I was done getting dressed, I headed back upstairs to Amelia's room. This time her door was open and she was reading a book. When she noticed me at the door, she looked up.

"We're in luck. I don't need anything and it should be done by the time you get back from Shreveport. You should hurry though if you want to get some distance before sunset. I plan to take a trip down to New Orleans for a couple of days to see how my property is doing. I don't want to be here in case tall, blonde, and deadly comes over on a rampage."

"I wrote him a letter and told him it was all my idea and to leave you alone. But if you want to go then I won't stop you."

"It's as good of time as any. I really have been meaning to go down there and check on how everything is."

"Okay. I really should be going so we can both take off when I get back. I'll see you in a little while. Thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for," Amelia said giving me a quick hug that I gave back.

Once I arrived at Eric's house, I let myself in and went down to his resting place. I turned on my cell phone so I could have some light to see. I hate how totally dark it is in here. I should have brought a flashlight but I guess I wasn't thinking that far ahead.

I looked to my left and there was Eric laying in his bed almost looking like a boy. His features are relaxed and he has a few strands of hair on his face. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps (I guess technically dead for the day). I placed the envelope with his letter in his hand so he would hopefully notice it when he wakes up. I brush the hair out of his face and lightly kiss his lips.

"Goodbye, Eric," I whispered and retreated from his resting place.

I quickly worked my way through the house and locked everything up. I rushed out to my car and out of Shreveport. I want to get back to Bon Temps as soon as possible and put some miles between me and everything here.

I parked my car at the back door and quickly made my way inside. Amelia was standing in the kitchen with a small flask and a large blue bottle in her hands.

"What do you got in your hands there Amelia?" I asked her.

"Your potions. One is for you to take now it's the stronger of the two and will start blocking the bond. You will then need to keep taking it every day until you want the bond back. You will only have to take a tablespoon of the potion each day for it to work after the initial dose."

"Thank you so much for this Amelia. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'm going to quickly make sure I've got everything I'll need then I'll be back to take the potion."

I walked to my bedroom, grabbed my bags that I left on my bed, and took a quick look around. It looks like I have everything so I headed back into the kitchen where Amelia's waiting for me. She has a little suitcase sitting by the back door.

"Just drink this and then tell me how you feel," Amelia said as she handed the flask over to me.

I took the potion from her; I drank it down as fast as I could. Oh my God. This stuff tastes absolutely wretched. I fought to try and not throw up all over poor Amelia. I looked over at Amelia and I can tell she is trying to not crack up.

"What?" I asked her.

"The look on your face is so comical. Does it really taste that bad?"

"I think it's the worst tasting stuff I've ever had in my life."

"Well you're lucky because from now on your doses will be much smaller. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," I said before I clutched at my chest as I started to feel the bond fade away into nothing. "I no longer feel Eric at all," I told her as my eyes start to well up. It felt as if there's a hole in my heart where the bond was.

"Don't cry Sookie. I thought this is what you wanted."

"I know. I know. I just didn't expect it to feel like this. I need to go and you should too. I'm going to leave a message on Eric's phone in case he doesn't see his note. I really hope he doesn't feel like this when he wakes up." I knew I would hate to wake up with this feeling. Maybe I should have talked to Eric first before doing this but it's too late now. I have to suck it up and face the consequences.

I gave Amelia a quick hug and told her I hoped to see her soon. I grabbed my bags and the bottle of potion and headed for in my car. Once I was on the highway I called Eric and told him, that I was okay, to please read his letter, and that I'm sorry. I will be in touch with him when I'm going to come home then I turned off my phone. I don't want to get any phone calls and I hope that with it off it can't be traced.

I continued my way north on the highway. I need to get as far from Louisiana as I can.

* * *

I had been traveling north for a week now when I stopped in a cute little town called Rockland, Maine. Downtown looked like it came straight out of the 1940's with all of its red, brick buildings that have not been updated in a long time. It's a small town that looked like any town, anywhere. No one should be able to find me here. What really made my decision for me to stay was the harbor. It's so peaceful and quaint. It's lined with old buildings, boats and a mountain that's full of trees in their fall color splendor.

It's serene and that's just what I need to begin this journey of healing.

* * *

For pictures please view my story on my WordPress page the link is on my profile page. Fanfiction will not let me post the address here.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Thank all of you who took the time to read and review my new story! THANK YOU!

Don't worry about Eric getting tortured. It's talked about briefly in this chapter but nothing too graphic. Eric's a badass vampire. He can take it even if we can't.

Thank you Virala for being my soundboard to this story.

Charlaine Harris owns these characters. I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

EPOV: January

It's been almost two months since Sookie left and I woke up thinking she was dead. I rose from my daytime rest and felt an aching void in my chest. I roared as I sat up. I grabbed a pair of jeans to throw on before I took off to find out what had happened.

I thought I had lost her. Actually, I may still have lost her. I may never get out of this shit hole Felipe has put me in. Although Sookie told me not to go looking for her, I did. I had to. I was willing to let her heal. I wanted her to heal. She needed it but I wish she had talked to me before doing something so irrational.

I found the note she had left me. Well at least there was one. If not for that, I would have thought she was dead. When I arrived at her house, no one was there. There were no lights on. Nothing. Her scent went as far as where she normally parks her car and then disappeared.

She was gone.

She had to get away from everything and that included me. How could she possibly think that I would not care that she's gone? I had been with her every single night since the fairy war except last night.

One night.

I knew that she was sad and upset that I was not there to save her from the fairies. I should have told her once she got home from the hospital but I wanted her to heal more. She had not brought it up again but I should have known by feeling her sadness and heartbreak that I had not saved her that she still needed to know.

Now I cannot feel her at all. I don't know where she is. I do know that she's alive. About a month ago, I rose from my daytime rest and I felt her life force inside of me but that was all I could feel. Well I could also tell that she was far away.

I was trying to give her time to heal. I wanted to give her that time to heal. Unfortunately, that's when DeCastro started to call. He wanted Sookie to read some employees for him. I informed him that she was still healing from when the fairies had kidnapped her and I would let him know when she'd be able to work for him. The king kept calling, wanting to know when Sookie would be available. Telling me that she should go see Dr. Ludwig to get the care she needed then the doctor could give an estimate of when she would likely recover.

I could do none of these things. I couldn't take her to the doctor, I couldn't put her on the phone because she was gone and I had no idea when she would be back. I couldn't get in touch with her even if I wanted to. It doesn't look very good when you can't get in touch with your pledged and bonded.

So here I am, sitting in my tiny silver lined cell. DeCastro called me to Nevada, two days after I felt Sookie. I was trying to pinpoint her location. I went to the farmhouse to talk to Amelia to see if she had heard anything but she said that she hadn't. I believed her. I don't think either one of us thought Sookie would be gone this long.

I had just walked into my office and I was sorting through the mail when I spotted a letter from Sookie. I was getting ready to open it when Victor came storming into my office with Pam behind him looking worried.

"Det finns en skåpbil här med tio vampyrer för att ta dig." Pam informs me. (There's a van here with ten vampires to take you.)

"Northman, lovely to see you. I'm here to take you to Nevada. The king is tired of your excuses. We are to leave immediately unless you can provide some type of communication with your lovely wife." Victor said looking very smug.

Why haven't we killed this asshole yet?

It's as if they knew that I don't know where she was. They probably did. I'm going to need Pam to find out who the spy is while I'm gone. Should I have her read the letter from Sookie? If there's anything too personal in there Sookie will be angry with me if Pam reads it. I don't want her to read the first correspondence that I've gotten from Sookie in over a month.

"Pam, hitta spionen. Någon vet min fru är borta. Lägg brevet från henne i mitt kassaskåp tills jag kommer tillbakaa. Gör mig stolt mitt barn." (Pam, find the spy. Someone knows my wife is gone. Put the letter from her in my safe for when I get back. Do me proud my child.)

Pam only bowed to me as I was escorted out the back into a van. Ten vampires and Victor. Do they really think they can stop me if I wanted to get out of here? I could kill them all very quickly but then I'd be on the run or I'd have to kill the king. Neither is something I wanted, especially when Sookie could be coming home.

Only she hasn't come home. By my estimate, she has not left wherever she was. She's still very far away. Thousands of miles away. I would give anything to feel her. To know that she's okay.

When I first arrived here in Nevada, I was brought immediately in front of the king. There was only an hour before dawn so that left very little time to question me.

"I'm tired of your games Northman. Tell me where Miss Stackhouse is and we can forget this whole incident."

I knew he wouldn't forget. DeCastro was mad that he hadn't been able to get his very own telepath. It didn't really matter; I was going to be punished for marrying Sookie so that he couldn't get his disgusting hands on her. I was not going to give her up. We had been through too much to be together. Hell, I didn't know if there was an us since she had taken off and left me that note.

I wondered what her note said that had arrived at my office. It was going to drive me crazy not knowing until I get out of here. Whenever that will be. I don't think they'll kill me. They'll keep me to use as a bargaining chip if they ever find Sookie.

"Your majesty," I said and bowed my head to him since the guard had thrown me down onto my knees. "I have informed Victor that my wife is still recovering from the fairy attack. I have sent her away to heal. When she is better, she will come back. Humans are so very fragile and she is lucky she survived. There's a lot of physical and emotional damage for her to heal from."

All of this was true except I don't know if she'll come back. I really wish Sookie had come to me and asked whatever was on her mind. She's so stubborn and infuriating.

"Very well. If you cannot provide me with her services then you shall be punished for keeping her away from me. As the King of Louisiana she's my asset to do with as I wish."

"She is my wife. My bonded. She is Mine. No one else's," I said with venom in my voice.

"Get him out of my sight. You know what to do with him."

Vampires surrounded me and shackled me with silver. Taking me into custody yet again that night and threw me into this cell. My prison.

Every night for the past month I was questioned where Sookie was. At least if they are still asking then they don't know where she is. Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell them. She has been through too much already. Who knows what they would do to her if they caught her right now but I know it would be too much for her. I can handle the punishment I'm receiving. I've been through much worse by the hands of my maker. I would take whatever they gave me for as long as it takes.

I only received one True Blood a week. They were purposely keeping me weak. It will take some time once I'm out of here to heal and get my strength back.

I'm kept naked and only had a tiny chair to sit on, in my silver lined cell. I've had liquid silver poured on my body, impaled with silver rods, had my right hand cut off and all my toes. I am repeatedly beaten, cut, and stabbed. I'd lost a lot of blood, but no matter what they try, they will not break me.

* * *

SPOV

I sat staring at the white stick on the bathroom counter not believing my eyes. I'm pregnant.

Pregnant.

This was not something I saw in my future. I had realized that by being with a vampire I would never have a child. I also never thought I would be raped by a psychotic fairy while his evil sister sat back and watched.

I've been gone a little over a month. In that month, I did what I set out to do. I healed. I may not be a hundred percent yet but I may never be. The bite marks were almost totally gone. I'll have a few scars from the really deep ones. The bruises are all gone and the knife marks and stab wounds have faded next to nothing.

Being away from everyone really did help. Here in Maine no one knew me and had no idea what has happened to me. I kept my arms and legs covered while the last of my injuries healed so no one could see them.

Being away from Eric and not feeling him made me realize that I missed him and I really do love him. I guess the bond really wasn't making me feel anything that wasn't real. I hate feeling the void where the bond was.

I was ready to prepare to head back to Louisiana and face everyone including Eric. I had been feeling a little worn down but I figured that maybe I was still healing. Then I started to feel nauseous day and night for the last three days. I looked at the calendar and realized that I hadn't gotten my period. So, I ran to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test just in case. Surely, I couldn't be pregnant. Vampires can't impregnate anyone but why else would I be having these symptoms.

I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? I'm pregnant by some psychotic fairy. I can't go back to Louisiana. I can't face everyone and tell them how I've become pregnant. I live in a small town. I'm known as Crazy Sookie in Bon Temps but if I go back, I'll be known as a crazy, whore. I don't want my child to grow up around that.

Eric will never want me now. He'll know what the fairy did to me or he will think I've been having sex behind his back. No, he knows I would never do that. Wouldn't he? Either way he won't accept me like this. I finally realized that I truly love him and it doesn't matter, I'll still lose him.

I'll just continue my life here. This is a nice town. No one thinks I'm crazy. They may think I'm a whore since I'll be single and pregnant but at least I will have a new start here.

Tomorrow I need to get a good job. I'll keep renting this house for now. It's big enough for a baby and me. A baby. I wish this was a more joyous occasion but it's just me right now. Alone. I need to stop drinking the potion. That can't be good for the baby. Once I have a job I'll need to find a doctor. I need to start taking vitamins.

I wandered into my bedroom, laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling, and ran over all the things I needed to do to start my life here.

* * *

Translations are from Google Translate.

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I decided to post chapter 3 today instead of Monday. Next week will be crazy busy with Christmas. I may try to get Chapter 4 out at the end of next week. I'll have to see how busy I'll be. Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers!

A/N: After a few guest reviews about what a stupid, bitch Sookie is and I'd like to say that I'm trying to channel the Sookie from the books who was a stupid bitch towards Eric and made a lot of mistakes . Sookie will get smarter and she and Eric will learn to communicate but I thought they needed something extreme to happen so they'd finally figure out how to have a relationship with each other.

As for Sookie thinking that the people in her town would call her a whore that's what I thought she'd think. She always thought if she took gifts or money from Eric she'd be labeled as a kept woman. This is not what I think; just what I think Sookie would think.

I'm sorry you don't like pregnant Sookie's. I wanted to give Eric and Sookie a chance at a family without Sookie magically being impregnated by Eric. Yes, being raped when the fairies tortured her is absolutely horrible but its Sookie's choice to keep the baby growing inside of her. Many of you are worried about how vampires will be around the baby since it will be more fairy than Sookie. All I can say is this is Fanfiction and anything can happen. No vampires will want to eat Sookie's baby in this story.

Thank you magnus374 for letting me know one of sentences in Swedish was wrong so I could go back and change it. Google Translate can only do so much.

Thank you to the rest of you who wrote me all the lovely reviews and wanting more of this story.

Thank you to the lovely Virala for all your help with this story, keeping me motivated to continue writing when I was down, and having confidence in me when I did not. Thank you. Xo

Sorry that was so long but I wanted to get all that out there. Now on with the story. As always I own nothing. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

EPOV: March

I've been out of that fucking prison for almost a month now. DeCastro held me in that tiny, silver lined cell for sixty days while he had me tortured to find out where Sookie is. I would never tell them even if I knew where she was. I would die my true death before handing Sookie over to DeCastro.

When I was apprehended and taken to Nevada there was a letter from Sookie. I had Pam put it in the safe for me. Immediately when I got back to Shreveport, I went to Fangtasia and to my safe. I had been trying to imagine what was in that letter for two whole months now. I knew that it probably wasn't good news since she still wasn't home.

I could feel Sookie and she was still very far away. She wasn't moving any closer to Louisiana where I can feel Pam in our bond. No, she's much further northeast. I could only pray to my Gods that for once in her life, Sookie wasn't in any danger.

I swept into my office, opened the safe, took out the letter, and sat behind my desk to read it.

**Dear Eric,**

**I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe** **but I won't** **be coming back to Louisiana. Too much has happened for me to return that you don't know about. I'm sorry but know that during my time away with our bond blocked, I realized my true feelings for you. I miss you and love you very much. **

**I wish things could be different for us. **

**Love,**

**Sookie**

I didn't really know what to think of her letter at the time. I was overjoyed that Sookie had finally admitted her love for me, but at the same time, I was livid that she didn't want to come back. What could have possibly have happened that I don't know about. Now I'm just perplexed as to why she's staying away from everyone that she loves here. Including me.

I've been waiting, since I got back from Nevada, to start looking for Sookie for a couple of different reasons. First, I need to finish healing. All of my toes have grown back and my hand just has its fingers left to regrow. It's been an agonizing recovery to have to regrow my extremities back . My recovery time was quite stunted while I was being held in Nevada. With only a bottle of True Blood a week, my body was healing much slower than it normally would have. Since I've been back to Shreveport, I've been feeding on multiple donors every night to recover.

Pam has let me know on numerous occasions that I haven't been good for business since I've been 'extra bitchy' but I don't care. I may be feeding off the people at Fangtasia but that is the only thing I'm doing. I don't want them anywhere near me. Unfortunately, this has been noticed and the fangbangers are trying harder than ever for me to fuck them. Not going to happen. If Sookie ever comes back and finds that I've been with anyone else, she'll forever be gone from me. My fidelity to her will never be a problem. I know she worries about this because of Compton but I only want her.

No matter what. I will always want only her.

The other reason I haven't gone to her is I don't want DeCastro to find out where she is. I need to be very careful when I go to her. I want her to be safe and not get scared off. Therefore, I've been waiting for the right time when I can slip away for a short while unnoticed.

It shouldn't take me too long to locate her once I set out to find her. The postage on her letter was from Rockland, Maine. I'll start there and use the bond to locate her. I know that once I get closer the ability to feel her will be more enhanced than what I currently feel. I can only feel her life force inside of me with how far away she is. I'll have to block the bond so she won't run when she feels me coming for her. But make no mistake, I will find her.

OoOoO

**SPOV: April**

It's been two months since I found out I'm pregnant. I got a job at the local library and I really like it. It's quiet and the customers there aren't trying to grab my ass or even thinking about touching me. They only think of me as the new girl in town whose pretty, quiet and shy. The great thing about working in the library is that I've had the time and opportunity to read and enjoy so many different kinds of books. Right now, I'm trying to read all the books that have to do with being pregnant when they are checked in. I definitely do not need to read any romance novels right now.

I went to the doctor about a month after I discovered that I was pregnant and found out I'm due August 25th. I needed to save up some money from my job before I could afford to go. Going to an OB/GYN isn't cheap especially when you're pregnant but I worked a payment plan out with them. Unfortunately, when I left Bon Temps I didn't think I would be gone for good so I hadn't taken very much money out of my savings account. I don't want to try to get my money out of my account since I'm not sure if someone's watching my accounts or not. If there's someone watching my accounts then they would be able to find me. I had my name changed to Ana North with the hope that no one would find me from my old life. So far, my life has been quiet.

Quiet but lonely.

I left Bon Temps at the end of November and it's now April. It was so depressing being all alone for Christmas and New Year's Eve, especially when I had just figured out how much I love Eric but will never be with him. I've never been away from my family and friends during the holidays and I badly wanted to call them during this time. This will take some getting used to but before I know it, my baby will be here and I'll be very busy.

I pretty much keep to myself so I don't have to explain my circumstances to anyone. In addition, if no one knows about me then they can't talk about me. I cut my hair to my shoulders to help change my appearance. I couldn't find it in me to color my hair though. So far, I haven't ran into anyone from the supernatural world here. I mean it took four years for a vampire to come to Bon Temps and that's only because Bill's Queen sent him. Yes, I'm still a little bitter about it. I just don't want to run into any vampires. It wouldn't do me any good if they figured out who or what I am.

Every night I lie in bed and think about Eric. I wonder what he's doing and if he misses me. How did he take it when I left? When I first stop taking the potion I was actually surprised that he didn't come to find me. When he didn't, I tried to rationalize to myself that I told him not to come looking for me. Maybe he was mad when I left or maybe he never really cared or was getting tired of me and our time together was coming to a close. It's always been my biggest fear with Eric that he would grow tired of me just like Bill did. As much as it hurt when Bill betrayed me and we broke up, I always knew if I let myself love Eric and gave myself to him fully then when he got tired of me or became unfaithful it would break me and I would never be able to recover. I mean how long could I possibly have with Eric before his eyes started to wonder. Every night he has women and men throwing themselves at him and all they want is to be able to say that Eric Northman fucked them and fed from them. Plus, Eric is Eric. He's seen everything and can have anyone he wants. What could he possibly want with me? I'm just a small town girl with only a high school education, who up until when I met vampires had never even been out of the state.

That's enough wallowing and pitying myself for tonight. I need to go to bed so I can get up in the morning and go to work. I've been trying to get at least eight hours of sleep a night. Being pregnant really takes a lot out of you. At least I'm out of the morning sickness stage. I have been watching what I eat according to 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'. I got a pregnancy yoga video to do for exercise since I read it would help my body bounce back after having the baby if I exercised for the duration of the pregnancy.

I turned over on my side and placed my hand on my stomach. I'm starting to show a little bit and while I'm excited now I'm sure that in a few months when I'm as big as a whale and cannot see my own feet, I won't be. Soon I'll be able to feel the baby kicking and at my appointment at the beginning of next month, I can find out the sex of the baby. At first, I thought it would be exciting to wait but I guess my practical side started to come through. If I know the sex of the baby then I can shop for whatever he or she will need throughout my pregnancy. I really wish I had someone to share all of this with and for my baby to have a father.

I wish Eric were here.

OoOoO

**EPOV: April**

I cannot possibly wait any longer to find Sookie. I can't get her out of my head and it may be slowly driving me insane. She's all I can think about anymore and I'm almost totally healed now except for my fingernails. Pam's going to cover my sheriff duties and Fangtasia for me while I am gone. I can only be gone for a week before questions will start to be asked. It should only take me two days to fly to Maine with 10 – 11 hours of dark to fly in. I'll need to feed heavily before I leave since I'm not expecting Sookie to feed me. I'll be lucky if I get an invitation inside her home or for her to talk to me.

After packing a bag for my trip, I head to Fangtasia to gorge myself on the disgusting blood of the humans that flock here every night. I feed on five humans and go over everything with Pam. I know that she'll be able to handle anything that comes up. She's never let me down. Through our bond, I can feel how happy she is that I'm leaving. She got tired of my moodiness very quickly once I came back from Nevada and hopes that whatever I find out from this trip will resolve my feelings for Sookie and I'll be better for business. Of course, when I first arrived she was concerned over the torture I had been through. She knew didn't know what was happening to me since I was blocking our bond from her so that she wouldn't feel any of my pain. It only took me a little over two hours to do everything I needed to do before I took off into the night.

I couldn't risk driving or flying in an airplane to Maine. With either one, I could be followed or traced. I know I have been followed every time I left Fangtasia in my car since I got back from Nevada. Therefore, I would fly from home to Fangtasia every night and on the occasion that I went anywhere else I would take my car and let them follow me. The only thing I'm hiding are my safe houses and where I think Sookie is.

My first night I flew to the border of Kentucky and Virginia. It was invigorating to be able to fly and not think about anything. The next night I flew to Boston. I'm not really sure what Sookie can feel in our bond when I'm blocking her but I don't want her to wake up and feel that I'm close by and run. I'll rise tomorrow night and head for Rockland; it should only take a little over an hour to get there. As I was getting ready to die for the day, I laid there scrutinizing the bond I share with Sookie. She's close. I know I will be able to find her tomorrow night. I died for the day with a smile on my face knowing that tomorrow I'll be face to face with my Sookie.

I rose and immediately felt Sookie out in our bond. She's still in the same location so she must not be able to feel where I'm at this far away or with the bond blocked. I quickly took a shower and dressed in black jeans, t-shirt, boots, and my leather jacket. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, tying it with a leather cord.

I couldn't help but fly as fast as possible to where I felt Sookie. After flying for about an hour, I find myself flying over a small town. I located her in a grocery store so I quickly flew a few hundred feet away hovering by some trees and waited for her to come out. I don't want her to spot me or to find a 'void' as she calls it following her.

Once she came out the grocery store, I watched her load everything into her car. The same piece of shit car she had in Louisiana . I can't believe it made it this far, maybe someday she'll let me buy her a new car. Doubtful. I followed far behind her so that she wouldn't pick me up with her telepathy and I watched as she made a trip inside and decided I couldn't wait any longer. I went to stand by the opening of her trunk to wait for her. She walked out and it's the first time since I've spotted her that I truly allow myself to look at her. She's so beautiful. Her body's curvier than I remember and she has a glow about her.

Simply stunning.

Sookie looked up once she was down the stairs and when she spotted me, she froze. After a few moments, she took a hesitant step forward and then paused.

"Eric?" she said and then gasped, clutched her stomach and graced me with a beautiful smile.

My gaze traveled to her slender arms, wrapped around her stomach and for a moment, time froze. Her stomach had an unfamiliar small, round bump. Almost as if, she were…

"Sookie?"

* * *

Let me know what you think. Next chapter you'll get to see how Sookie has changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all of you that read my last chapter and reviewed with all your encouragement to keep writing.

Virala, thank you for all your help! I really don't know if this story would have been finished without your help.

As always, I own nothing. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. All mistake are my mine.

* * *

SPOV: April

"Eric?" I said but right then I felt the baby kick for the first time. I couldn't believe it. It was just this tiny little movement but it was the most amazing thing so far in my life and Eric's here. I couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of me. I blinked a few times, thinking that maybe I was hallucinating. I had given up on ever seeing Eric again but here he was right in front of me with the most confusing look on his face.

"Sookie?" I heard him say.

I walked over to stand in front of him but Eric just stood there, staring at me. I had never seen him act like that. I remembered the rest of my groceries in the trunk of my car and decided that I should get them out and put them away. Once I had everything out of the trunk and on my way back inside I looked over my shoulder at Eric. He was still just standing there.

"Eric. Are you okay?" I asked him. I was starting to get concerned. He looked up at my face and gave a stiff nod. "Well if you're okay do you want to help me get these groceries inside the house?"

That seemed to finally break Eric out of whatever had happened to him. He quickly walked up, took all the bags out of my hands with one of his, and opened the front door with the other. Once I stepped over the threshold, I invited Eric into my house. Eric actually looked relieved once I had given him the invitation. Did he think I wouldn't let him in? There had only been one time that I had rescinded his invitation and that was after Jackson. I had been through too much back then and just needed to be by myself for a while. Since then he has always had an open invitation into my home.

Eric followed me into the kitchen and sat the bags down next the other bags I had brought in previously. I started taking everything out and putting them away. Eric walked over to the table, sat down and just stared at his hands while I put my groceries away in silence.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Once I had everything put away, I walked over and sat across from Eric. I sat there looking at him for a few moments but he just continued looking at his hands. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. It had been five months since we had last seen each other. Not once had Eric ever acted like this in all the time I'd known him.

"Are you okay? You're starting to really worry me."

Eric looked up at me and it looked like he was searching my face for something. What I don't know. Finally, all he said was a yes and then continued to stare at me for a long moment.

"You're pregnant," he finally said. A statement. No question about it.

"I am," I stated and kept quiet for a minute. "I knew you wouldn't like me being pregnant but I didn't think you'd have this reaction."

Eric snapped his eyes to lock onto mine. "Do you have a human or a shifter now as your lover?" he spit out at me.

"What?! No, I don't have anyone! First of all, I don't want one and secondly even if I did, I'm sure it's not very easy to date while pregnant. Plus I'm not exactly looking my best here." I glared at him. What the hell!

"Is this the real reason you left?" He said and then pointed at me.

"No! How dare you Eric Northman! I told you why I left. I found out I was pregnant just a couple of days before I was going to head back to Bon Temps," I yelled at him.

Eric just glared at me and then it hit me. I knew that if I went back that Eric would think I had been cheating on him. I also knew that he would never want me again which was obvious by the way he was glaring at me.

"Am I that repulsive to you? Stop glaring at me."

Eric shook his head. "You're not repulsive. You are and always have been very beautiful."

"Then why were you glaring at me like you want to kill me?"

"I've never wanted to kill you," he said but I just arched an eyebrow at him. "Alright that's not true but it has been a very long time since I've wanted to kill you. I only wanted to kill you once, when you wouldn't tell me what happened when I had amnesia, I had all these feelings, and I didn't understand why they were so much more intense than they were before I was cursed. However, I knew even then that I could never kill you. It would hurt me too much for you to die.

"I just can't believe that you're pregnant and that you cheated on me," he was back to glaring at me again. I didn't need the bond to know that he was extremely pissed at me.

"I didn't cheat on you, you asshole. I was raped!" I yelled at him once again.

Eric was visibly very shocked by my revelation but now I was pissed and hurt that he would think I would cheat on him. Although everyone knows that vampires cannot procreate, I can see why he would probably think that. Anyone would.

"You were raped. When? Why didn't you tell me? I'll kill whoever did this to you!" He stood up and started pacing back and forth through the kitchen.

"He's already dead, Eric. I didn't tell you because we never really discussed what happened when the fairies tortured me. I didn't want to talk about it and I was waiting for you to tell my why you didn't save me."

Eric stopped in front of me and dropped to his knees. He cradled my face in between both of his hands. I gasped at how close Eric was to me. I'd forgotten how much he could affect me when he was close to me like this. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were rimmed with red. I had never seen the real Eric so vulnerable before.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea. I would give anything for none of that to have happen to you." I nodded. I would too. "Why didn't you come back to Louisiana? Because you're pregnant?" I nodded once more.

"I couldn't go back to Bon Temps where everyone already thinks I'm crazy and now for them to also think I'm a whore. I don't want my baby growing up around people like that. I knew you would think I cheated on you and would want nothing to do with me."

"Since we didn't talk about what happened with the fairies I would have assumed you had been with someone else but I would have listened to you. Let you explain to me eventually. We have a bond Sookie and I can tell when you are being honest with me. It's true that if you had been unfaithful to me that I wouldn't want a relationship with you but I will always protect you. No matter what."

"Speaking of our bond. Why can't I feel you? All I've been able to feel is your life force inside of me since I stopped taking the potion."

Eric let go of my face and walked back over to the chair he was previously sitting in. "I'm blocking it. I've been blocking it for a couple of days now. I didn't want you to feel that I was getting closer to you and run."

"I wouldn't run from you," I told him honestly. "I might have been expecting you if I could feel you but I wouldn't have run. I didn't come back because I knew you wouldn't want me anymore and I didn't want to raise a baby in Bon Temps. I don't want my child to be raised hearing bad things about his or her mother and it is very possible that this baby could be telepathic. I don't want my baby being treated like I've been treated my whole life."

"You shouldn't have assumed I would want nothing to do with you. You should have come and talked to me."

"Probably, but my head wasn't in the right place at the time. I didn't even know if there was an us anymore."

"I don't understand why you would think that," he said and I could tell that he really didn't understand.

I sighed not sure, if I wanted to get into this with him right now. "Do you really want to have this conversation right now?"

"Yes, I do. Since I read your note I've been wondering what you meant by if we even have a relationship or where we are in it."

"This is some serious conversation for us to be having first thing." Here I thought I would never see Eric again and now we are going to start off on a serious topic. This was something I was unaccustomed to with Eric. We never seemed to talk about what we really needed to talk about.

"Do you want to make small talk? I think this is a very important conversation we need to have, not talking about now is just putting off the inevitable."

"So now you're ready to talk to me. Are you finally ready to answer my questions?"

"I'll answer anything you ask me."

"Are you sure about that?" Before whenever I would ask him, he would always say that he would tell me when I was ready. I never understood that. If I wasn't ready then I wouldn't have asked.

"Do not doubt me. If I say I will answer you then I will." Eric's accent had gotten more pronounced with every word and he'd dropped his contractions. So I knew he was getting emotional, something that rarely happens to him.

"Okay. No need to get all huffy. It's just that I've asked you these questions in the past and I've yet to get an answer out of you. So I'm sorry if I'm a little suspicious now."

"I've had a lot of time to think since you've been gone. You also mentioned in your letter that I didn't want to give you answers to things that are important between us."

"And you're ready to do that now?" I asked him still wondering if he really will.

"Yes. I do not want you to run away again. I've learned from my mistakes."

"Let's go into the living room where we will be more comfortable talking," I said and he gave me a curt nod.

Eric followed me into the living room. Once I sat down on the couch, he sat down right beside me not leaving any space between us. I moved as far away from him that I could and still be on the couch. I turned my body towards him and Eric followed, doing the same.

"I want to start off talking about our bond. You know that I've always thought our bond was making me feel things that are not really there," he nodded. "While I was taking the potion I realized that I do love you even with the bond gone." Eric smiled and took one of my hands in his. I thought about pulling it away but decided not to, yet. "Can you explain to me how the bond really works?" He nodded once again.

"As you know a vampire must exchange blood with a human three times before a bond occurs and then it is permanent," It was my turn to nod. "It's a very rare occurrence that a vampire will bond themselves to a human." I raised an eyebrow at this. "Vampires do not want humans to know their emotions and the emotions they receive from their bonded are a lot stronger than when there is only a tie."

"Couldn't the vampire just block the bond all the time like you're doing to me?"

"I'm sure they could and I'm sorry about blocking the bond. You never seemed to want to feel it before. Do you want me to open up the bond to you?"

"Yes. I think it will be helpful," I said and then felt the bond start to slowly open. All I could feel was Eric's anger.

"Sookie, I have never lied to you. Never. I'm not about to start now." I felt his honesty through the bond but time would tell. He's never wanted to answer these questions. Not that we always had time. It always seemed like something was coming up. Like someone wanting to kill me.

"I'm sorry. You have always been truthful with me," I said nodding my head and Eric always had been. Even when the truth would hurt, he would tell me. "Although when came to us it has always been hard to get answers from you."

"I'll try to change that… I am changing that. I can't make you feel things. If you try and stop resisting our bond and concentrate on it, you'll be able to identify your feelings and mine. They are separate but I can push certain feelings to you to help you. For example, if you are scared I can push confidence to you or calm but you will be able to tell that it's coming from an outside influence. I will only do this when it's needed. The first time I did this is when we were in Rhodes and you were standing up at the trial. I pushed my strength and confidence to you."

"I remember that. Normally I can tell when you're coming near because of the bond. I get a feeling of happiness and calm. Why is that if it is not making me feel things?"

"Have you ever felt happy or calm when you knew that I was coming and you didn't want to see me?" I shook my head. "Then could it possibly be that you were just feeling that way because you truly wanted to see me?"

I thought about it for a minute before Eric interrupted my thinking. "The bond lets you know that I'm coming near even subconsciously. I really think that if you didn't fight it, then you would understand it better," I glared at him. "But I should have explained all of this to you before now. I've always wanted you to be happy with our bond."

"Is that it? About our bond." I felt hesitation coming from him. There was something he didn't want to tell me. "What aren't you telling me?"

He chuckled, "See you are already reading the bond better than before." He said and I just stared at him willing him to continue. Eric sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair before continuing. "Another reason why vampires do not bond to humans is their short life expectancy. When the vampires bonded dies the vampire will eventually meet the sun."

I gasped. Meet the sun. Why? "Why, Eric. Why would they do that? Why would you?"

"As I told you it is very rare for a vampire to bond themselves to a human. A vampire only bonds him or herself to a human they plan on turning or someone they care very deeply about. For the vampire, it is very devastating for them when their bonded dies. The hole that is left, when the bond is no longer there, eventually leads them to meet the sun."

I sat there stunned for I don't know how long before I could finally talk. "Why would you do this? Did you know this when you bonded yourself to me?"

"I knew. Why do you think Sookie? I have always cared about you."

"But to bound your life with mine. I'm a magnet for danger and I could die at any moment. You couldn't possibly care that much. Again, why would you do this? Why did Andre want to?"

"I think about your mortality quite often and I believe Andre wanted to bond himself to you because he was planned on turning you. When a vampire has a bond with the human they turn beforehand, they will always be together. I'm sure Sophie Anne and Andre were counting on your telepathy staying with you once you were turned."

"I'm glad he's finally dead then. I never even wanted to be in the same room with him let alone be stuck with him for an eternity."

"Yes, that is why I could not let him bond to you. Andre was not known for being a kind vampire. Plus, eventually he would have found some way to punish me for interfering in the corridor that night."

"I can't believe you did all that for me. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"At the time I wasn't thinking. All I knew was that you were scared and I couldn't let Andre do that to you."

"Do you regret bonding with me?" I asked him afraid of his answer. I still couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"I have never regretted it," he said.

"We'll talk more about this another time. Now how about this pledging business. Why couldn't you tell me what was going on? What does it all mean?"

"I didn't really have time to tell you what was going on. I didn't want Bobby to tell you or write you a note. Truthfully, I thought if you knew ahead of time then you wouldn't have gone through with it. I only found out about DeCastro's plan to take you to Las Vegas when there was only an hour of daylight left. I still had the ceremonial knife from Rhodes so I had Bobby deliver it to you."

"What does it mean?"

"We are pledged. We are married to one another. It's just like when you saw the King of Mississippi marry the King of Indiana, only we will be married until one of us dies unless you divorce me. No one can take you away from me and DeCastro must ask my permission for any services he wants from you. Of course, since he's my king I have to oblige but I can demand that I accompany you and other matters related to your safety."

"So we can get a divorce?" He nodded. "Do you plan on divorcing me?" He shook his head no. "How many times have you been married in all your life?"

"Before this just the once when I was human and that was not of my choosing. You are the only wife I have chosen."

"That may be the case but I didn't choose to marry you. I had no clue what was going on. Didn't you think about how I would feel about this or react to it?"

Eric turned and looked straight ahead. I felt a brief touch of sadness when I had said that I didn't choose to marry him but it was quickly locked away.

"Again I wasn't thinking too clearly at the time. I knew you wouldn't be happy with Victor showing up on your doorstep and carting you off to Vegas to live. I only wanted you to stay and be happy."

"Thank you," I said to him. Eric turned back to me and I felt that he's surprised by me thanking him. "I don't think I've ever really realized all that you've done for me. Especially knowing now how dangerous it was for you to do them."

"If I would have asked you to pledge yourself to me what would you have said?" Eric asked me.

"I don't know. If you said we have to get married tonight, that night, I probably would have said no. If you asked me while we were out at dinner or some other setting, I would have said I needed to think about it at the time, we hadn't been together for very long but Eric, whenever I've thought about being married it was never for a political move or so I wouldn't get kidnapped. Most girls want to be married for love not for any other reason."

"I want you to know, that I wouldn't have pledged myself to you if I didn't want to. It was not a political move for me. It was to keep you with me, to keep you safe. I know that you don't count our pledging as us being married but I would like you to think of this as a real marriage. Me as your husband and you as my wife."

"You know most of the time before a person gets married they are asked and there are rings. Not just passing a knife around."

"Yes, I know human marriages don't pass a knife around. If I ask you to marry me and get you a ring, is that all it would take for you to consider this a real marriage?"

"It would be a start. Eric, you know I like to have a choice. So you should have known I wouldn't like you marrying me without me even knowing about it."

"I figured it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. I couldn't ask you while you were off living in Vegas. I'm sorry I didn't ask you." Eric grabbed both of my hands in one of his and looked me right in the eyes. "Will you marry me Sookie and be the only wife that I have ever chosen?"

When I mentioned him asking me I didn't think he would ask me tonight. I looked down at our joined hands and back up to his face again then back down to our hands. Eric's whole right hand was a light pink color and there were no fingernails on his hand. I pulled my hands free from his and grabbed his other hand. It was as white as ever with fingernails.

"Eric, what happened to your hand? Why is it pink? You have no fingernails." I asked him. I couldn't possibly imagine what could be wrong with his hand. Is he dying? Does he have Sino-AIDS? I felt Eric tense up before he took his hands back and put them into his lap. I quickly grabbed his hand back up, to look at it. I know I wouldn't be able to take it if he didn't want me to.

"We are having such a good conversation. Let's not talk about that tonight."

"A good conversation? You call what we've been talking about, a good conversation? It must really be bad then. Are you dying?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm not dying. I promise you. It is getting late and you should get some sleep. You need to sleep for the baby. We can talk more about this another time."

"I want to talk about it now," he shook his head and I could feel that he was determined not to talk about it anymore tonight. "How long are you going to be here? I want to know what's going on."

"I should've known you would notice," he said looking down at his hands and then turned to look at me. "I will be here for another two nights. It took me two nights to fly here. I can only be gone a week before too many questions will start to be asked about where I am. I will be back tomorrow night if you are not working."

"I'm not working. I have tomorrow off and I only work during the day now."

"Then I will be back just after dark tomorrow night." Eric stood and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you staying?"

"In the ground. I can't risk any vampires seeing me here. If it is alright with you, can I use your backyard?"

"You're going to ground?" He nodded his head while I worried my lip. "I have a basement here. We can make sure it's light tight and you can stay here. It will be much safer."

"Sookie for many centuries I went to ground every night. I will be safe."

"I'm sure you will be but... Do you not want to stay here?"

"That's not it," he said while taking my hand in his. "Will you be comfortable with me staying here?" He asked me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Eric just shrugged. "I don't want you uncomfortable and I want you to know I wasn't planning on staying here. I only came to find you and hoped that you would talk to me. I never expecting any of this."

"Well this is definitely not how I saw my night playing out but I'm happy to see you. Come on let me show you to the basement. It's nothing fancy but it's better than being in the ground."

I stopped off at the hallway closet and gathered up some blankets and a pillow. Eric chuckled at me but said nothing. I knew he didn't need any of it but I want to think of Eric as being comfortable while he slept for the day. We walked silently to the basement door and down the stairs. I looked around to find the best spot to make Eric's bed. I picked the right hand corner of the basement and set up it up.

"Make yourself at home. I know you have a while until dawn. Make yourself at home, I have cable in the living room or you can do whatever. I'm sorry I don't have any True Bloods. Do you need me to get some for you tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine Sookie. Thank you. You didn't have to do any of this. I don't need you to get any True Bloods. I should be fine till I get back to Louisiana." I was instantly jealous thinking about who he would be feeding from when he got back. I noticed a raised eyebrow but he didn't say anything.

"You're welcome. We're not done talking though, buddy. If you want to be in a real relationship with me then there's a lot to talk about and figure out."

"I agree. Good night, Sookie," Eric said and leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good night Eric."

I slowly walk back up the stairs and then into my bedroom. While getting ready for bed I thought about all Eric had told me tonight and we still weren't done. What could possibly be wrong with his hand?

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. One thing about being pregnant was I never had a hard time going to sleep. Unfortunately, I have to pee all the time so I woke up around 5:00 am with an intense need to use the bathroom. When I opened up my eyes, I swore I saw Eric standing at my doorway but after wiping my eyes and looking back, no one was there.

Surely, Eric wasn't standing there was he? Why would he do that?

I used the restroom and got back into bed. If tomorrow night is anything like tonight it should be very interesting but isn't it always with vampires.

* * *

I am making what I think the bond should entail, if a vampire turns their bonded. Now that we know CH never intended for Sookie and Eric to be together, of course she would say vampires never stay together for very long.

I'm dismissing any facts that we've learned in the last few books. So from here on out this my Sookie and Eric, in my world.

In this story, Appius Livius Ocella is dead so we have nothing to worry about with him.

Please review and let me know what you think. :) Gyllene


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter.

Thank you to the lovely Virala for being my soundboard and beta.

As always. I own nothing. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

EPOV: April

I woke up at my usual time, about an hour before sunset, in Sookie's damp basement. The lack of her scent in the basement tells me that up until last night, she doesn't come down here. I'm quite surprised with the reception I got last night. I thought it would take a lot of work for Sookie to talk to me, let alone get an invitation into her house but here I am.

Pregnant.

Sookie's pregnant. Knowing now that those sick, fucking fairies raped her... I will never forgive myself for not being able to save her myself. I understand why she didn't tell me what they did to her. If only I had told her, right away, why I couldn't get to her then maybe she wouldn't have been gone all these months. Maybe she would have forgiven me and talked to me. Maybe she wouldn't have run away, but there's nothing either one of us can do about it now except hopefully learn from all the mistakes we've made in the past.

I heard the front door open then close and Sookie walking through the house. I still had another forty minutes before I could go upstairs. Sookie called out to me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got up. I'll be right down as soon as put this casserole in the oven." I listened to Sookie moving through the kitchen opening and closing the refrigerator and oven doors. Since I rose for the night Sookie has been, feeling dispirited. Is she regretting letting me in last night?

Sookie headed back into her bedroom for a few minutes before coming downstairs. When her eyes land on me, she tried to smile but it didn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," she told me again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You can just wait for me upstairs if you want. I'll be up as soon as the sun sets."

"I already feel like such a bad hostess. Last night I went to bed leaving you with nothing to do and no True Bloods. I'm not leaving you down here when you can't even leave."

"It's fine Sookie." I stepped over to her and walked us over to the stairs to sit down since there's nothing but the floor or my little palate to sit on.

"Do you want to tell me why you're sad today?" I asked her once we sat down.

"It's stupid," she said while shaking her head. "How'd you sleep?" she asked while gesturing towards my makeshift bed.

"Like the dead. Are you upset that I'm here? I can leave once the sun is down if you want."

"No! No. It's nothing like that. I told you it's stupid. Nothing can be done about it. Don't worry about it. It's not you."

"I'm relieved to know you're not regretting me being here but I still want to know why you're feeling this way."

Sookie sighed and looked across the room at nothing. "I pretty much can't fit into any of my work clothes anymore. Today I had to use a rubber band in the loop that the buttons supposed to go into so that my pants wouldn't be wide open. I'm getting fat and I'm only going to get fatter," she said then pouted a little.

"You're not getting fat." Sookie gave me a disbelieving look but I continued. "You're getting round with child. This is what your body is supposed to do. It's a beautiful thing." I wished I could give her this but we will never be able to have biological children together. This is one of the few things that I can't provide for her.

"How can you say such nice things to me and be sad?"

"Something for us to talk about another time." We had too much to talk about for me to tell her how I wish I were the child's father. I don't know how she would react to that. Not now with so much up in the air between us.

"We sure are coming up with quite a list of things to talk about," she giggled. "It may take till the baby is one for us to discuss everything."

"I'm certain that we'll get through most of it before I have to leave. Everything might not be settled but we'll eventually talk about what's on that list of yours."

The buzzer went off on the oven and I told Sookie that I'll be up in a few minutes when the sun was down. After I put on my socks and shoes, I headed upstairs. I was not looking forward to what Sookie wanted to talk about tonight. I knew she was going to be very upset when she found out about my punishment for not being able to deliver her to DeCastro. Sookie was sitting at the kitchen table eating something that looked vile and had a cup filled with what looked like milk. Also on the table was a warmed up bottle of True Blood. I sat down at the table and picked up the True Blood raising an eyebrow with my silent question.

"I know you said you would be fine but it makes me feel like a terrible hostess to not have anything for you. I don't want you just sitting there watching me eat and you have nothing." I nodded, understanding that being a good hostess had been ingrained into her by her grandmother.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with your hand?" She sat down her fork and pointed at my hand. I could feel how worried she was about me. Although I hated that she was worrying about me, I relished just being able to feel her emotions once again even if it was only for a few days. Something I hope to be able to change. Soon.

"We will talk about it but I think it should wait till after dinner. What did you do today?" She glared at me for a moment before eating another bite but didn't argue.

"I cleaned the house, ran some errands, and went to yoga class."

"Yoga?"

"Do you know what yoga is?"

"I do. Why are you doing it?"

"I read that it would easier to recover after having the baby if I exercised throughout my pregnancy. At first, I just got a DVD and did it at home but then I found a class for pregnant women and I wanted to do something different and to make sure I was doing it right. I found that I really like going to the class with all the other pregnant women. It's nice to be around other people when I'm not at work."

"It's good you found something you like and that you're taking care of your body. Do you not have any friends here?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to have to explain my situation to anyone and if no one knows anything about me then if someone comes looking for me they won't have anything to tell. Soon I won't be alone though," she said while placing her hand on top of her stomach.

I wanted to tell her sooner than she thinks but Sookie can be very stubborn. We had much to talk about while I was here and I didn't want her shutting down on me before she knew everything. I knew she was going to be upset but she needed to know everything so she could make up her own mind and figure out what she wanted. I hope that it's me.

We sat in silence while Sookie finished her dinner and I finished my True Blood. I knew she needed to eat and I had a feeling that if we started talking about where I was while she was captured by the fairies and my punishment she would be too upset to eat.

Once she was done with her food, Sookie cleaned up the kitchen all the while keeping her back to me. I could feel that she was nervous about our upcoming conversation. Hell, I was nervous that she might never want anything to do with me, ever again after this.

"Should we go back into the living room to talk tonight?" she said bringing me back to the here and now. I nodded my head and got up to go into the living room. I sat down on the couch and this time Sookie sat closer to me than she did last night but not close enough for my liking but I was not going to push her.

"Why are you so nervous? You're really starting to freak me out. Is it really that bad?" she asked.

I shrugged, "None of its good. I only hope once you hear why I couldn't be the one to save you that you'll forgive me one day. I didn't tell you in the hospital because we didn't have time and then afterwards I just wanted you to heal. I could feel how terribly hurt you were that I didn't tell you but I thought I had more time. I should have told you and maybe you would have stayed."

"I wouldn't have stayed. I couldn't control my shields and hearing Amelia, Sam and Alcide's thoughts was not helping me. I probably would have talked to you about it though," she confessed.

"You could have stayed at my house to get away from their thoughts. You'll always have an open invitation to my home. I meant it when I asked you to stay with me. I only wish I had been more insistent, perhaps then the fairies wouldn't have gotten you."

"Maybe but let's not keep thinking about the 'what if's'. What's done is done and we can only move forward."

"Very true." We sat in silence for a few minutes just looking at each other. I knew we had to have this talk tonight if I ever wanted Sookie to be mine again. I felt as if I'd lost her and now I had to win her back, but the only way to do that was to hurt her with what I was about to tell her.

"We can't just sit and look at each other all night. Come on Eric, I need this. I need to know why you weren't there." I could see and feel the hurt when she said this. I took a deep breath that I don't need and ran my hands through my hair.

"Bill called to let me know you had been taken. I knew something was happening but I couldn't tell what. The bond was going in and out and I believe that was when they were teleporting you. I called Niall for him to help us since he's the only one I know who can teleport. Earlier, Victor Madden was at Fangtasia for an unscheduled meeting and when I tried to leave, I was told that was not permitted to leave... I wasn't allowed to take sides in the Fae war. I was chained with silver to the wall." Sookie's eyes widened and she took my hand in hers.

"Pam was not silvered and she eventually convinced the guards to let her call the King. She explained that we're pledged and you were promised protection. DeCastro ordered that I be let loose." I hung my head not wanting to tell her anything more but I had to. "I knew once I got to you there would be a war about to happen. To get my strength back from being silvered I had to feed on a donor. I would not have otherwise. I hope you know this. I have always been faithful to you in all ways. After you left, I have had to feed from several donors but I will explain that later." I felt her hurt and jealousy but then it quickly turned into acceptance.

"I understand Eric. I would never deny you the need to feed in times of battle or death. There has to be something else. Something more. Did they do more to you than just silver you to the wall?"

"They did not."

"Then tell me. What else would have made you weak enough to need a donor?"

This time I took both her hands into one of mine and looked her in the eyes. "I hurt with you; I bled with you, Sookie. I felt everything you felt. I sent you all the strength that I could and I took as much of the pain away that I possibly could through the bond. I felt how much you wanted me there … how much you wanted to die in the end," my voice faltered at the memory of that night. "If I could have been there I would have. To know that I couldn't save you and then to see what they did to you. I knew the areas where you were hurt but to see it and now to find out that they raped you..."

Sookie reached up and wiped away the tears that I didn't even know had fallen. Tears were trailing down her face but she wanted to take care of me. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. We both sat there holding each other and wept. No one had ever seen me this vulnerable before.

Fuck feelings.

I rubbed Sookie's back and hair hoping to help calm her down. After a few minutes, she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Let me go get a washcloth to clean us up. I'll be right back."

I nodded. I wasn't not going anywhere. That went a lot better than I thought it would at least on her end. Eventually Sookie came back after washing her face and proceeded to wipe my bloody tears away. After getting rid of the blood stained washcloth, Sookie was back, sitting next to me and placed her hand on my leg, giving it a little squeeze.

"I wish you would have told me this sooner. You have no idea the thoughts I had as to why you didn't come," I raised my eyebrow at her. "I thought that maybe you just didn't care. That you were getting tired of me since you had finally had me. Hell, one theory was that you were with some fangbanger. I had no idea but as you can see my thoughts did not paint you in a very good light and you were silvered during that time," she paused and hung her head in shame and sniffed. "Even though you couldn't come and help me, you did. In your own way, you did. Even when you were already suffering, you took my pain. You … felt my pain. Why didn't you shut down the bond so you couldn't feel me?"

"I can withstand pain. I knew the pain would end but if for some reason if you couldn't be saved, I wasn't going to let you die alone. I needed to feel you and give you my strength. I wanted to be there for you in anyway that I could. I wouldn't block the bond. I'll always take as much pain from you as possible." I wiped the new tears off that had trailed down her face again.

"I'm thankful that you finally told me," she cupped my face in her hands and her eyes softened. "There's nothing for me to forgive. I know you would have come if you were able. You helped in all the ways that you possibly could at the time. I understand. You don't need to feel guilty," I started to look down at her swollen belly but she pulled my face up to look at her. "I have accepted this pregnancy and I'm not going to think about how a psychotic fairy raped and tortured me for the rest of my life. I'm going to love my baby so I don't want you to feel guilty about it."

"Thank you for that. It's hard to not feel guilty when it's my job to protect you."

"It's not your job to protect me," she scoffed at me.

"You are my bonded, my wife, and my mate. It is my job. If you could protect me I know you would try."

"Of course I would," she replied instantly.

"Why would you protect me?" I asked her.

"Because I love you," she said and I could feel her love for me. Something I had never felt before I had met Sookie. It amazed me every time I felt it.

"Exactly," I said to her.

I could feel her skepticism. She may think that I've never told her I love her but she would be wrong. I've told her many times but only in my native tongue. I knew Sookie was unsure of her feelings for me, blaming the bond on them but I have known that she's loved me since my curse was over. I couldn't tell her that I loved her and her reject me as she had our bond and pledging. I couldn't stand the thought of Sookie rejecting me again. Sookie could feel my irritation at her not believing me.

"Let's not fight about this. I don't want to fight with you," she told me and then grabbed my right hand. "Now tell what is wrong with your hand."

"There is nothing wrong with my hand."

"I thought we were going to talk about this," she let go of my hand and sighed.

"We are talking about it but there is nothing wrong with it. It's perfectly fine. So good it's … new," I told her. We sat in silence for a few moments while Sookie looked at my hand turning it and looking at it this way and that. I hadn't been able to grasp what she was feeling. There were too many emotions running through her. Finally it settled on what I would describe as horror. She gripped my hand tightly and then dropped it.

"Your hand looks like this because it's new," she said looking me in the eyes.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Why is it new? What happened? No more stalling tell me what happened," Sookie demanded.

Sookie's the only person alive or dead who could talk to me like that. No one else would dare and yet she has no qualms about it.

"It was punishment. Everything else has healed the only thing left are my fingernails. In a month or so the pink should be gone too."

"What do you mean everything else has healed? There was more? Why were you punished?" She asked. Shock, concern, and dread filled our bond.

"There was more punishment. I was punished by my King." I was trying to give her answers that will appease her so she wouldn't know the full extent but I should have known that she wouldn't let up.

"DeCastro did this to you?"

"Not personally," I replied.

"Why, Eric? Why did you get punished?"

"This will only upset you further, but know that I'm fine now. Almost fully healed except for the fingernails."

"I'm upset now and I can tell you don't want to talk about it so it must be bad. Please just tell me," she pleaded.

"I was punished for not be able to deliver you to my King. He wanted to use your services and I told him you were healing and could not work. After a month of excuses, he sent his guards for me. When I still wouldn't tell him where you were, I was held for two months. They tortured me to try and get the information out of me."

Tears were now streaming down her face. The bond was filled with a staggering amount of guilt and shame.

"What else? I know you're holding back still. Just tell me the rest. Please I have to know it all. If we're to ever have a real relationship we have to be honest with each other."

"I was beaten, stabbed, had my hand cut off, my toes removed, held in a silver lined cell with only a chair to sit on and only given one True Blood a week," I told her it all barely above a whisper.

By the time I was done, I had pulled Sookie into my lap. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I was stroking her back and hair while speaking in my native tongue in hopes that it would soothe her. After about ten minutes, she finally calmed down some. She was still crying but she wasn't sobbing anymore. I don't think I had ever felt Sookie so upset before. Not even after I couldn't remember our time together or when she found out about the true reason Bill was in Bon Temps. Sookie's arms were tightly wrapped around my neck and between her ragged breaths; she repeatedly told me how sorry she was.

"Sookie, I am fine. Even if I knew where you were, I wouldn't have told them. I didn't want to tell you. I knew it would hurt you but I knew by not telling you, you wouldn't trust me."

"But you were hurt because of me," she sobbed. "If I hadn't left, nothing would have happened to you. All of this is my fault. I ran away from my problems and before that, I was too stubborn to come and stay with you and look where that got me. I'm so sorry." Sookie buried her face in the crook of my neck, wrapping her body around me. "Please forgive me," she said while still crying.

"Like you said there is nothing to forgive. I understand that you needed to heal and we can't change the past but only learn from it. Know I will do anything to keep you safe and I'm not trying to be high handed, I'm just trying to do what I think is best to make sure you're safe. I've been alive for a very long time and in the matters of security, you should trust my judgment." I told her while I holding her in my arms.

"I'll try," she said with a nod. "I know I'm stubborn and I know I've made some bad decisions in the past but I need to be more careful now. It's not just me anymore; I have this baby to think about now."

I nodded against the top of her head and continued stroking her hair and back.

"Speaking of the baby I think you should probably get some sleep. Tonight has been stressful for you. We can talk some more before I have to leave tomorrow night."

SPOV

Eric stood up from the couch with me still attached to him. I started to panic that he was leaving tomorrow night. When would I see him again? What's going to happen now?

"When will you have to leave tomorrow night?" I asked as I detached myself from him. I Immediately I felt the loss of being in his arms.

"A couple of hours after the sun goes down. I have a long way to fly. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay longer but I'm sure there will already be questions as to my absence."

I grabbed his hand and asked him, "Will you come and lay down with me for a little while?" I was not ready to let him go yet. I already knew that when he left I was going to feel more alone than I had the whole time I'd been here.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with that?" he asked while I led him back to my bedroom. I brought him over to sit on my bed and told him I would be right back. As quick as I could I changed into my pajamas, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and used the restroom for what felt like the fiftieth time today. Going to the bathroom so often was definitely one downside to being pregnant. When I walked back in the bedroom Eric was still sitting there but with his shoes off. I walked over to the left side of the bed, got in, rolled onto my side, and lifted the blankets for Eric to get in.

"Do you not want to be in here?" I asked him. Never before had Eric hesitated to jump into bed with me whether we were together or not.

"Of course I do," he said as he laid down beside me on his side. I snuggled up as close as I can get to him, laying my head on his chest. His shirt was wet from all of my tears.

"Your shirt's all wet. If you take it off then I'll wash it tomorrow before you leave."

He chuckled. "You just want me to take my shirt off," he said and then sat himself up a little and took it off. I watched his abs ripple, and his pecs flex.

God it has been a long time. I don't think there is any other man on this planet that has a body that's as perfect as his. I caught myself reaching out to touch him but stopped myself but Eric must have noticed out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed my hand and placed it right where his un-beating heart laid. I kept it there for a few moments while I look Eric in, wondering how I could have been so stupid before. I was always weary of my feelings for him after the bond, but if I was honest with myself, I've known that I've loved Eric since he had amnesia. It was easy to love that Eric but I've had feelings for the real Eric since before Jackson. He has done so much to protect me and to try and let me still be me while making himself look bad. I never want to do that to him again.

Finally, I let myself look and touch his shoulders, chest, and stomach. Running my fingers over and feeling his cool, smooth skin over his sculpted muscles. I stopped back over his heart and looked him in the eyes.

"You really are a very beautiful man. All of you," I told him. Eric was quiet for a moment. I couldn't distinguish what I was feeling from him but I think I might have stunned him.

"Thank you," is all he said. I snuggled back up to him, laying my head on his chest, my arm draped over his side and back while trailing my fingers along his back. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close. We were quiet for a few minutes just enjoying being in each other's arms again.

"You're happy," I said to him. I was feeling happiness and contentment through the bond. More than I'd ever felt from him.

"Yes. In this moment I am. You're the first person since I became a vampire that has truly accepted me for who I am. The first to lay with me, to love me, to make love to me. The first of many things."

"In a way it makes me feel very special to be the first for all those things but then it also makes me sad for you. I can't imagine how lonely you've been to not have had those things. To have to hide what you are," I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"No more crying tonight," he said softly and I nodded my head. I'm going to miss him when he leaves tomorrow. I hugged myself closer to Eric trying to push the sadness away. Knowing I should be treasuring these moments while they last. "That's why I feel that what we have is so special. In all my thousand years, I have never felt this way about another. Jag älskar dig, min Sookie. Jag kommer göra det så länge jag är här på denna jord. (I love you, my Sookie. I will for as long as I walk this Earth.)"

"You know I have no idea what you're saying, right?" I've heard the beginning part before many times but I don't understand why he says whatever he is saying in some language I don't understand.

He chuckled, "I know. Someday you will. It's getting late Sookie. Please get some rest."

"Okay but will you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

Eric nodded and held me tighter. "Good night, Sookie. I'll see you when I rise."

"Good night, Eric," I said to him and snuggled up to him while he pulled the blankets up tucking them in around my shoulders.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. :)

Translations are from Google Translate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm posting this early thanks to Magsmacdonald. We made a deal that if I posted chapter 6 early, she would post the first chapter her new story Make A Wish. So here it is.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and those of you who reviewed. Also thank you to Virala. I don't know where this story would be without you. She reviewed it late last night and then this morning. If you haven't yet you need to read her story Finally.

As always, I own nothing. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

EPOV: April

I woke up to the smell of sweet and salty tears, a soft warm body against me and feeling of heartbreaking sadness. I opened my eyes to see Sookie sitting next to me with tears trailing down her face. She was staring off at nothing in particular.

I turned on my side trying not to startle her and took her hand in mine. She looked down at our joined hands and then started sobbing. I immediately sat up and pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" I asked her. I couldn't imagine what could be wrong with her. Carefully, I smelled the air around me one more time and didn't detect that she was injured in anyway.

"What's got you like this, my Sookie"

"You're leaving," she whimpered.

"Please stop crying. You know how much I hate it when you cry," I sighed and pulled her closer to me. I had no idea that she would take my leaving like this but I would be lying if I said that a small part of me wasn't pleased.

She continued weeping in my arms and held me tighter as the minutes ticked on.

"Listen Sookie, I don't want to but I have to go back and that's one thing that we need to discuss that we didn't last night. I would like you to come back to Louisiana. I know that you can't come back with me tonight since I need to be back quickly," I felt her nod against my chest. "It would not be very enjoyable for you to fly back with me," I told her and we both chuckled a little.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered. I felt my heart swell at hearing her words. I never thought there would be a time when Sookie would actually be honest about how she felt about me.

"I'll miss you too." I softly told her. "There's something I want to talk to you about and I want you to think about it before you make any decisions."

"Okay," she looked up at me curiously as she wiped her tears away. "I will."

"I would like you to live with me when you move back." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock but I continued. "You said that you didn't want to go back to Bon Temps and have your child grow up in a town that has always treated you like you're crazy. I have plenty of room for you and the baby, and once I get back I'll clean out a room for you to make into a nursery. Once you find out if the baby's a boy or a girl then we can decorate it. I'm sure Pam would be very excited for another reason to shop. She has never got to go shopping for baby things."

Sookie is quiet for a minute and I can feel how nervous she is. She's going to say no. I don't know what I have to do to prove to this woman that I love her. Probably tell her I love her in English but don't my actions speak louder than words? Can she not feel that I love her?.

"I have a question for you and I'm not trying to make you mad or hurt your feelings I just need to know. Please tell me the truth," she said with determination. I nodded for her to continue. "I'm one-eighth fairy with the essential spark and that Thing was a full blooded fairy, so that will make this baby I don't know, a whole lot more fairy than I am. This is where I don't want you to get mad okay?" I nodded once again. "Will you be able to control yourself around the baby with it being so much more fairy than me?"

I chuckled and Sookie gave me an incredulous look. "Sookie I am very old and will be able to control myself but I don't think it will be a problem. If I thought that your baby would smell so appetizing that I would want to feed from it, I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me. Is that the only reason you wouldn't want to live with me?"

"I think it's a pretty good reason but what about Pam? Will she be able to control herself?"

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean you smell good but it's that you smell better than most humans do. If someone attacks you, it's because they want to, not because they don't have control over themselves. If for some reason the baby smells so alluring that Pam cannot control herself then I will command her to not harm or take any blood from the baby."

"I'm worried how vampire are going to be around the baby. That's another thing that has kept me away but if you say that I have nothing to worry about then I'll trust you. Are you sure you want me to live with you? A baby isn't going to be quiet. There will be lots of crying and probably some not so pleasant smells for you."

"I'll be fine, Sookie. I told you that I want to be your husband and for you to be my wife and that cannot happen with almost two thousand miles between us. I want you in Shreveport with me as soon as you're ready."

"I think I would like that," she said with a soft smile. I don't think I've been more shocked by Sookie. I didn't think it would be so easy to get her to agree to live with me.

"Don't be so surprised Eric. I'm really trying to do the right thing and not be so stubborn. What you said makes sense and if we want to be married to each other we can't live part." Sookie pauses and looked thoughtful. "Can you be ready for me in three weeks? I have a doctor's appointment on May 2nd that I'd like to go to. By then I should have everything packed and be ready to go. I know we'll have more to work out once I get there but we don't have time for that tonight."

"I can be ready for you in less than a week. I'll come back to get you the night of May 2nd. We'll talk before then to make arrangements to get your stuff back to Louisiana," I sighed knowing that our time was almost up for the night. It was going to be a long three weeks. "Do you still have your cellphone?"

"Yes, I've had it off this entire time. I didn't know if it could be tracked or not but I wanted to have it in case of an emergency."

"Good, then I will call you when I get back to Shreveport. If it's too late I'll send you a message so I won't wake you up."

"Can you message me tonight when you get to wherever you're going so that I know that you're safe?"

It has always amazed me how she can be so worried about me when most of the time she isn't about herself. "If that is what you want then I will text you before I go to ground for the day."

"You're going to have to go to ground? Why?"

"As I said before no one knows that I came to find you. Well, Pam knows but she doesn't know where you are. She will be quite shocked to hear the news that you're coming back and that you'll be living with me. I won't tell her about the baby yet. We can let that be a surprise," I said with a chuckle. "I didn't want anyone to know where I was going. I didn't expect a very warm reaction from you. I thought I'd be lucky if you to talked to me let alone get an invitation into your home."

"Eric you've always been welcome. Please text me tonight when you get where you're going," she sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap. When she looked up, she was blinking back the tears building up in her eyes. "You're going to have to leave soon aren't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We will talk as soon as I'm back in Shreveport. It won't be long before we see each other again." I got up and stood holding my hand out to her. She looked up into my eyes before taking my hand. I hated feeling how sad she was but there was nothing I could do about. Once she's back and living with me, I'll make sure she'll never be sad again.

She walked me slowly to the door. After opening the door, she looked at our hands that were still joined together. "Good bye, Eric," she whispered to me.

I cupped her face with my hands and lightly kissed her on the lips. I wish I could have done more but there was no time. "I will see you soon, my Sookie," I said and then kissed her forehead before I turned and walked out the door. Right before I took off into the sky I heard Sookie open the front door and yell my name. I turned around to see her running towards me. She launched herself at me and I caught her in my arms with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck and her lips crashed into mine in the next moment. I felt her tongue begging for entrance and when I opened my mouth, she slipped in. When I felt her tongue caress against my own, I moaned into her mouth. God, I've missed this. She tasted and felt so fucking good. Our kiss was passionate, urgent and unfortunately short. Once Sookie needed to breathe she pulled away to rest her forehead against mine.

"I love you, Eric. I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. Jag älskar dig. Be safe." She lowered herself back down to the ground and started to head back inside. Right before she hit the steps she turned around with her head tilted to the side. What was she doing? She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you sense anything?" She asked me. I scanned the area with my acute senses but found nothing.

"No. Why did you?"

"I thought... for a second, there was another void but I must have been mistaken."

I walked back to her and she wrapped her arms around my waist hugging me. I held her head against me for a moment but then stepped back. "Have you ever sensed a void since you've been here?"

"No. Never."

"I'm sure it's nothing but I'll fly around and check the area before I leave. Please be careful."

We said our goodbyes and I watched Sookie walk back inside her house and shut the door. I knew that she didn't want to see me leave. Hell, I don't want to leave. I quickly flew around the area but I didn't see anything. I headed back towards Shreveport. I had some things to take care of before Sookie came back. I think she'll be pleasantly surprised.

SPOV

I walked back inside the house without looking back. I couldn't stand to see Eric leave; it was hard enough knowing that I wouldn't see him for another three weeks. But at least we would talk on the phone. How could I have been so wrong about him? I thought that the reason he hadn't come save me was because he didn't care. Never did I think it was possible that he was being held against his will. He felt my pain along with his own while sending me strength to get through my torture. I should have known that I was wrong when I talked to Niall and he said 'he's a good man/vampire, he loves you' that he was talking about Eric.

Why did I underestimate how much he cares for me? Since the beginning, Bill was always poisoning my mind of the type of vampire Eric is. Yes, he's a very different type of vampire from Bill. Eric embraces what he is. He doesn't try to hide his vampiric nature. He doesn't try to hide anything about what he is except for his feelings. Bill had once told me that Eric and I are a lot alike in that we both have the same zest for life. Why was I always trying to run from Eric? He has always been there for me when I needed him. He actually listens to me and has always tried to make my life easier and better if I would just let him. I mention one time that I don't have money for a new driveway and the next day I have a new one. He noticed when I was not wearing a heavy enough coat so he investigated why then bought me a new one.

I always thought that Eric would want something for the things he was giving me. I thought I would be indebted to him or he would want sexual favors when all he really wanted was to help me. Why didn't I see all this until it was too late? I've wasted so much time and if I had listened to him and wasn't so stubborn, I wouldn't have been kidnapped and tortured. And he would not have to come up with excuses for DeCastro. He wouldn't have been punished or went through all that pain because of me.

From now on, I'm going to be better. I will accept things Eric wants to give to me and I will accept my feelings for him and his feelings for me. I'm going to learn how to read the bond and accept it. Eric saved me from Andre so I wouldn't have to spend the rest of my life with him trying to break me or worse, Andre turning me and having to spend an eternity with him.

He wants to be married to me. I'm the wife he has chosen. I thought I would never get married and here I am, married to a vampire. He wants me to accept this marriage but how can I? Shouldn't you love the one you're married to? I know that I love him but I want my husband to love me back. Could he love me? I think back to the conversation we had last night when he asked me why I would protect him and I told him because I love him. 'Exactly' he said.

Did he mean he loves me? I always felt a strong feeling of warmth coming from him when we've been together. Is that love? I don't know but I sure hope it is.

I'd been sitting here on the couch for I don't know how long. I guess it was better for me to be thinking about how wrong I've been and how I want to change than to be thinking about Eric leaving. I got up and went into the kitchen to make myself a little snack before bed.

After eating my snack, I got ready for bed. I tried to get comfy in bed but I was missing Eric. One night with him in my bed and I already felt like I could never sleep without him. This was going to be a long three weeks. Luckily, I fell asleep pretty quickly thanks to the growing baby inside of me. When it was finally time for me to get up for the day, I checked my phone to see if I had message from Eric. I had woken up twice last night to go to the bathroom and each time I looked only to find that there was no message. Luckily this time there was. He told me that his flight was uneventful and that he was going to ground. He would call or text me tonight once he got home.

Eric had called me on the third night after he left. It was too late for him to call me when he finally arrived home. I had been packing what little I had accumulated in the house but mostly I was missing Eric. He would call me every night when he rose, before he had to get ready to go to Fangtasia. He had a lot of paperwork to do since he had been gone for almost a week.

I had told him that a couple of times I had felt a void around the house but that when I looked outside I couldn't see anything. The void never got too close to the house but I knew there was one out there. Eric mentioned that maybe the vampire was visiting someone but just to be on the safe side for me to not go out after dark. I wasn't too thrilled with not being able to go out but I certainly didn't want to run into an unknown vampire. Eric was too far away to be able to do anything.

I was sitting in the living room reading one of my pregnancy books from the library, that had come in this week, when I heard a noise outside my window. I dropped my shields to see what I could pick up and the only thing around for me to find was a vampire's void. I tried to continue reading but the noises became louder and louder outside. All of a sudden there was knock on my front door. I checked to see who it was and found that it was my neighbor who had been gone all week. I knew she had been gone all week since every time I dropped my shields I never picked her up. I decided I would try to read her before answering the door.

What I found when I peaked inside her head was not good. She's been glamoured. Her brain was all foggy and that was the only thing I could get from her. I ran into the kitchen to get my phone and then closed myself off in the bathroom to call Eric. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest waiting for him to answer. He answered in two rings but it felt like forever.

"Hello, dear one. Are you missing me already?" He asked me. It had only been about two hours since we got off the phone with each other.

"Eric, that vampire is outside. I started hearing noises outside and then my neighbor knocked on the door. I wanted to check to see what she wanted since I knew that vampire has been out there tonight but she's glamoured. I can't get anything from her. I'm so scared. What am I going to do? " I frantically whispered.

"Fuck!" Eric yelled. I could hear some noises in the background. "I'm trying to find a flight but they all have layovers I wouldn't make it until the next day. Where are you?"

"I'm in my bathroom. What should I do?"

"Try and stay calm. I'm going to make a few calls to see if I can borrow a private plane. I need to get off the phone with you for just a little while. I'll call you as soon as I can. It shouldn't take me long. Just stay where you are until I call you back. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, please hurry!" I yell whispered.

"I will," he said and hung up.

The knocking started back up again but this time they were louder. Whoever that was out there with my neighbor wouldn't stop pounding on the door. I thought the vampire was going to break down my door but eventually he let up and I followed his void until it was out of range. I should probably check on my neighbor but I was too scared and I needed to look out for the baby and myself.

I sat on my bathroom floor trying to be as quiet as I possibly could for the next twenty minutes while I waited for Eric to call me back just in case this unknown vampire came back. When he finally called back, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Sookie, are you ready to come back to Louisiana or do you just want me to come to check out the threat?"

"I want you here because I'm scared but I'm ready to come back. What can we do?" I implored.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to send Alcide. There's no possible way for me to get there before dawn and then you would have to wait the entire day. There's a flight leaving here at 11:00pm and will get there at 7:45am. He will then have to rent a car to drive to and from the airport. The drive should take about an hour. Once he gets there, you should have about two hours until you would need to leave for the airport. Alcide will have your ticket. I'm not telling him why he's going just that it's urgent. You should be here by 10:00 pm tomorrow night. It's going to be a long day so you should try to get some sleep. I'm going to try to call someone who can watch over the house. He won't bother you. I'm going to tell him he is to only watch and let no one go into the house. I'll have him call me once he's there and then I'll text you to let you know he's there. Is this okay with you?"

"I guess with the flight times it doesn't sound very good for you. Send Alcide and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I'll have him bring you to Fangtasia. I don't want him to know where our house is. I'll text you after I get ahold of my friend and Alcide. I want you to text me once Alcide get there and when you arrive at the airport. Everything's going to be okay. Please try and get some rest, dear one and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told him and then hung up. I went through the entire house making sure every door and window was locked and turned off all the lights and closed all the curtains. I tried to lay down and sleep but I was too scared. I just laid there on my side with my phone in my hand waiting for the messages Eric would send.

First, he sent me one telling me that Alcide was on his way to the airport and then to let me know he had gotten ahold of his friend James. He wanted me to know his name in case I would need to talk to him, I would know his friends name. I drifted in and out of sleep the whole night. The last text I got was from Eric, was just before dawn for him. He wanted to let me know he would see me soon and to see if I was okay. I let him know I was alright and I couldn't wait to see him.

The doorbell rang around 9:00am waking me up. I felt like I had just gone to sleep. This was going to be a long day. Hopefully I could sleep on the plane. I was still in the same clothes from yesterday so I hopped out of bed with a groan to answer the door for Alcide. This should be interesting.

I opening the door to Alcide's shocked face. "Sookie?" He asked while looking me up and down.

"It's me," I said while letting him inside. "Please come in. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure. Is this where you've been?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I'll be right back," I said and then ran to the bathroom. There was no way this baby was letting me have another minute without going to the bathroom. I washed my face and hands and brushed my teeth before I came back to make breakfast. I was making eggs, sausage and toast while Alcide sat there staring at me. Once I was done cooking he finally talked.

"Can you tell me why you left and stayed gone?"

"I left because I couldn't shield myself from everyone's thoughts and I couldn't take hearing what everyone thought happened to me when I was kidnapped and tortured. I left so I could heal and not have to hear anyone's thoughts. Then when I was going to come back I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to go back to Bon Temps where everyone would think I'm a whore since my baby doesn't have a father. I thought Eric wouldn't want me on account of me being pregnant and he would think I cheated on him."

"You want to tell me why I'm here. I get a call from Northman last night telling me he needed me to fly to Maine and I'd be leaving in an hour. I was given an extra plane ticket for the flight back but he wouldn't tell me anymore than that."

"Eric found me a little over a week ago. I was supposed to move back to Louisiana in a couple more weeks but since Eric left there has been a some vampire hanging around here. In all the time I've been here, I haven't seen one vampire. Last night my neighbor came over after being gone for the week. When I tried to read her she was glamoured. Earlier I had heard some noises outside and the vampire was out there. I called Eric and he couldn't get a flight and get here before dawn. So my choice was for him to get here during the day and then not be able to leave until night or send you. I chose for him to send you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I'm glad I could help and that you're coming back."

"Thanks I appreciate your help. You've always been a good friend," I said and gave him my most genuine smile.

"So does that mean you and Northman are together?"

"It does. We are married by vampire custom and he wants us to live as husband and wife. We still have some things to work out but I love him."

"You know I don't like you with vampires but he's probably as good as they come. He's the only vampire that I trust. Maybe now that you'll be back he'll be in a better mood. I've heard he's not been a very tolerant sheriff since he's been back."

"Thank you, Alcide. I know you don't like vampires so that means a lot to me. I know you don't see it but he's different with me. He really cares about me."

"I know he does and thanks for breakfast. So do you have all your stuff you want to take? You should probably get ready so we can go soon."

"Yeah. I have a suitcase in my bedroom and a backpack. After I clean these dishes I'll take a quick shower and get dressed and then I'll be ready to go."

I slept for most of the flight to Atlanta. On our flight to Shreveport Alcide filled me in on what he knew was going on in Bon Temps and informed me that he and Amelia had started dating about two months after I left and that he really liked her. He was coming around a lot to see if she had heard anything from me and they hit it off. I told him I was happy for the both of them. I was happy that both my friends had found someone since they each had their last boyfriend / girlfriend killed.

The closer we got to Shreveport the happier I got. I was so excited to be back and see Eric. I felt like I had missed him more this last week then the whole five months I had been gone. By the time we touched down at the airport, I could feel Eric in the bond and he was feeling just as happy as I was.

We found Alcide's truck in the parking lot and he put my suitcase in the back. After a few minutes of driving Alcide finally turned to look at me.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before. You really love him don't you?"

"I really do. I've missed him so much this week. More than I thought I ever would," I said and just smiled out the window while I watched the landscape start to become something similar to me once again.

When we finally pulled up in front of Fangtasia, I didn't even wait for Alcide to get out of the truck. I just hopped out and started heading for the door. Alcide ran up to me laughing at me. Pam saw us and waved us forward. She was smiling until she got a good look at my stomach and then her mouth hung open for a few seconds.

"Hello my favorite breather. It's good that you've made it back safely. It seems that you've picked up some carry on luggage.".

"It's good to see you too Pam. Yes, I've picked up a little something. We'll talk about it later."

"Oh, you are correct. We will be talking about it," she said as she let us in the front door. Alcide and I walked in and I immediately started searching for Eric. Where did I find him? Sitting on his throne. I could see him sitting up looking straight in my direction but he hadn't seen me yet. I worked my way through the crowd and once Eric saw me, he had a big smile on his face. Not typical for when he was at Fangtasia. He stood up and walked towards me meeting me on the dance floor.

"I'm happy you're finally home, dear one," he said while cupping one side of my face with his hand. "Come let's sit for a little while. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have some water. Thank you," I said as sat down at his booth.

"It's no problem," he said and looked at Alcide. "You can place her things in my office. I owe a great debt to you for going to get her when I could not."

Alcide and I didn't know what to think about Eric saying he owed him but I knew it was a big deal. Eric doesn't like to owe anyone.

"No debt is owed. Sookie is my friend and a friend of the pack. I'm happy to help her anytime. I need to get going now though. Sookie don't be a stranger now that you're back," Alcide said with sincerity.

"I won't. I'm sure I'll see both you and Amelia very soon. Don't tell her my news. I'd like to tell her myself," he nodded and then walked away.

"Thank you for sending him. Thank you for everything," I said to Eric and leaned up against him placing my head on his shoulder.

"You are welcome. I wish it could have been me but I know you trust Alcide and that he would help. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much but I slept on the first flight. So I feel pretty good right now."

A waitress brought over a glass of water for me and a True Blood for Eric. We sat quietly as we sipped our drinks. It felt so good to be sitting here with him. I was finally here and we were going to start our lives together.

* * *

Sookie's finally back in Louisiana. I know things are happening quickly but this is a short story. I wanted Sookie and Eric to have a family and this was the way I saw it happening.

For all my readers who are worried about the baby being fae and vampires wanting to eat the poor thing don't worry. My new philosophy is this is fanfiction and anything can happen.

Let me know what you think. :) I also post my chapters on my WordPress page (gyllene76) and FictionPad under gyllene.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

I want to thank all of my readers and those of you who reviewed. You're getting two chapters this week and I'll be back to regularly posting on Friday's.

Thank you Virala for all your help on this story and for writing the lemon on this chapter.

As always, I own nothing. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Enjoy!

* * *

SPOV: April

After sitting in Fangtasia for only thirty minutes, I was ready to leave. I hadn't been around this many people that I needed to shield myself from, in a long time. The only good thing that came out of reading all the vermin, as Pam likes to call them, was I found out that Eric had shown no interest in anyone in quite a long time. Since he was showing interest in me, they all automatically hated me.

Lovely.

"Can you take me home now?" I asked Eric while my head is still against his shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked me.

"I'm feeling fine, your adoring fans aren't thinking very kind things about me and I'm not really used to shielding myself from this many people anymore. I just need more sleep and I'm going to have to get used to being around this many people again."

"What are they thinking?" Eric asked curiously.

"Most are annoyed you're paying attention to me. I guess you haven't paid attention to anyone at the bar in a long time."

"What else? I don't think you would want to leave because you've found out that I've had no interest in these worthless humans."

"That I'm fat. Why would you want anything to do with me? That they are prettier than I am. It's really no big deal. I should be used to it by now." I guess I had gotten used to no one thinking bad things about me while I was away.

"You shouldn't have to be used to anyone thinking those things about you," Eric sat there for a moment, trying to reign in his anger. "You have always been beautiful but now that you are with child you are even more so." A slow blush spread across my cheeks hearing Eric's compliment. I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing him call me beautiful.

Eric stood up and held his hand out to me. Once I took it, he started walking through the crowd but they parted for him like the Red Sea. I thought he was just going to take me out the back door but I realized my mistake when he started to step up on the dais.

Oh no.

This can't be good. I wanted to tell him not to do anything but I knew I shouldn't in front of all the vampires here. It would look bad if it appeared that I couldn't be controlled or had no respect for him especially since I just got back. This time I'm going to be smarter in the way I acted around vampires. Eric stood in front of his throne and faced the crowd while still holding my hand.

"This woman here," Eric said and pulled me in front of him while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "This is my wife and bonded. I expect you all to treat her with the same respect you give me. An insult to her is an insult to me and I will not tolerate anyone's insolence. If any of you disrespect or insult my wife, your punishment will be excruciating and severe."

Eric unwrapped his arm from around me and then stepped back in front of me holding out his hand again. This time he took me out the back door and to his Corvette. I'm just now realizing that my car is in Maine. What am I going to do about a car? I guess I'll think about that later. Right now, I need to ... why did Eric do that?

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him. "Now they just hate me even more. Hell, they'll probably try even harder to get your attention," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Their efforts will be in vain," Eric scoffed. "I believe that over the last year they've become accustomed to my negligence and they're merely curious as to why I'm now spending so much time with you. They will get over it and move on."

"Curious? I wouldn't call it that," I pause. Did I just hear him correctly, when he said for the last year? "What did you mean for the last year or so?"

Eric looked over at me briefly but said nothing. We continued in silence for the rest of the drive to his house. Our house. Once we pulled into the garage, he came around to my side of the car to help me out and got my bags out of the car. When did my bags get into the car?

We had just walked into the kitchen when Eric turned around and started talking. "I would like for us to share a bed, but if you are not comfortable with that then there is another room you can use. I have modified my room since you've been gone. I have added a nightstand, lamp, an overhead light, and an alarm clock for you. If you want anything else you only have to ask," He paused and seemed unsure for a moment. "Or you can add anything yourself. Whatever you want."

I could feel he was apprehensive that I might still say no even though he had provided the very things that had bothered me before and more. I didn't want to not wake up in total darkness and have to work my way around in the dark to get out.

"I can just put your bags in the bedroom upstairs until you decide or for when you are ready," he said solemnly. I could feel that he was hurt when he thought I didn't want to share a room with him.

"No! Put them down in your room. Our room," I said. Eric smiled and turned around to take them downstairs. Through the bond, I could tell he was happy and content. He really liked it when I called it our room. How could I have been so wrong about him before? He was so happy for me to just say that I wanted to share a room with him. I went and sat down on the couch to wait for Eric. It didn't take him long to come back and sit next to me.

"Are you going to answer my question from before?" I asked him. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." I knew that he knew what I was talking about. Vampires never forget.

"I've not had any other interest in over a year," Eric said and then shrugged.

"What do you mean other interests? I didn't think they really interested you to begin with. I thought it was all just fucking and feeding."

"Such vulgar language," he smirked at me. "Yes, that is all they ever were, but they are no more," he said. Eric took both my hands into his significantly larger one and looked me in the eye. "Sookie I have been with no other since we bonded in Rhodes."

"You can't be serious. You, the great Eric Northman, Viking, vampire sex god have not had sex with anyone since Rhodes but me. Why didn't you tell me this before? After you got your memories back. We weren't even together for a lot of that time."

"Being bonded to you is very special to me. I knew that you didn't feel that way about our bond. I was hoping eventually you would learn to love it like I do. I didn't want to make it a bigger deal than it already was. I knew that if I did then you wouldn't believe me."

"I want you to know that I'm really sorry for the way I treated you before. It's still hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that you, a thousand year old vampire, could want me. I'm nothing special and you're you. You could have anyone that you want."

He chuckled. "You have no idea how special you are and you have plenty of suitors that are just waiting for me to fuck up, so they can get their chance to be with you," he sighed. "I am no good at this Sookie. Expressing myself, my feelings. Before I met you I had very few feelings, and now since you have come into my life I am the happiest I have ever been," he said with his accent becoming more pronounced with every word and his contractions had dropped. If I didn't have the bond, I wouldn't be able to tell that this was taking a lot for him to say these things to me.

"I have been jealous of the men in your life, protective over something that is not even mine, saddened by the things Bill has done to you, for what you went through after I got my memories back, after the curse and how I treated you. I have felt your tenderness and true affection; I have been devoted to someone other than myself and made love for the first time in over a thousand years. None of this is easy for me, feeling these things and having never truly been in a relationship. The only relationship I've ever been in is when I married my brother's wife when he died and I did so because that is what needed to be done. I did not choose her. I did eventually begin to care for her but nothing like I do for you. Sookie, I don't want you to doubt my feelings for you even if I don't tell you often, you can feel them through the bond. It will never lie to you."

Eric wiped away the tears that have been falling throughout his entire speech with his thumbs. I never thought I would hear anything like that from him.

"I'm sorry I'm crying. It's the hormones but mostly it's that I never expected anything like that from you. It means you love me right?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Of course it does, silly girl. I'm sorry I have not said it before if it's what you needed to hear. In the past you've never wanted to talk about your feelings or my own …"

I interrupted him, "Do you want to know why?" I asked him. He nodded for me to go ahead. "I didn't want to put myself out there and tell you how I felt and then you not feel the same. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. What happened with Bill has messed with me up for so long. I've made you pay for everyone else's mistakes and that's not fair to you," I said shaking my head. I reached up and cupped my hand to his cheek. "You have never given me any reason to think that you would lie to me, but Bill had poisoned me for so long about you. Then you were cursed and I fell in love with you, once I let you in again after you got your memories back I tried to keep my distance because I knew that if I ever fully gave myself to you and we broke up, it would nearly kill me. I'm sorry for before, but now I know that you truly care for me, will do anything for me. I trust you with my life and my heart Eric Northman."

EPOV

I pulled her to me, straddling my lap and I crushed my lips to hers. I could feel her love for me and it warmed my own cold, dead heart. It still amazed me that she could love someone like me. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I would do anything for her.

I brought my hand up to her face and tucked a strand hair behind her ear. I leaned in and she closes her eyes as my lips brushed against hers. She relaxed her body against mine, searching for more, and I took that as my invitation. My lips were on hers then, softly at first as I reached my hand around to the back of her neck and ran my fingers through her hair. Our mouths moved together in a wonderful rhythm and my tongue sought entrance, which she happily gave. Her heart began to beat even faster as the kiss deepened and she moaned into my mouth. I let out a groan and pulled her closer to me. My hands were roaming all over her voluptuous body when I felt movement from her swollen belly. I snapped back to reality and I pulled my hand away.

"What's wrong? It's just the baby," she paused and I felt a mixture of conflicting emotions travel through her. "Did it bother you to feel it move? Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't," I looked away from her unsure of what to say next. I needed to let her know how I truly felt. After I was taken from my human family, I have never thought nor wanted to have children, but if it were possible, I would love to see Sookie round with my child.

I felt my eyes fill with tears and when I turned back to look at Sookie she gasped brought her hands to my cheeks, wiping her thumbs underneath my eyes.

"Please Eric tell what's going on with you. I hate to see you hurting. What can I do?"

"Just listen to what I have to say," I said to her and she nodded while taking ahold of my hand. "The baby doesn't bother me. I only wish that it was mine, to know that your belly is swollen with my child. Before when we were together, we never really talked much about what you'd be giving up to be with me. We never talked about you wanting or having children. This is something I cannot give you."

"No, we never talked about it before, but there are lots of things we didn't talk about that we needed to. I think we have both learned from our previous experience that we need to communicate better. I knew that by being with a vampire that I wasn't going to have any children and I was fine with that," she puts up her hand up for me to not interrupt her.

"Please let me finish. I never wanted a child before for a couple of reasons. First, that any child I have could end up being telepathic and I wouldn't want that for anyone let alone my own child. Secondly, the world that we live in is too dangerous for a baby or a child, let alone one that's telepathic. But once I found out I was pregnant I couldn't have an abortion, I was trying to stay away from all supernatural creatures, and not be brought back into that world. It may not have been what I wanted, but now that I am pregnant I want this baby and I already love him or her."

She took in a deep breath. "If I could choose who the biological father of this baby would be it would be you," she moved closer to me and was now holding both of my hands. "The man that I love more than anything and would do anything for, but we both know that is never going to happen. So I need to ask you, can you accept me having this baby knowing where it comes from and that it's not yours?"

"I can and I do. I only wanted you to know that I wish I could give you a child. For you to have our child."

"I wish that too. Are you really ready for a baby or a child to live here for the next 18 years? Do you really want to make that kind of commitment?"

"I don't think anyone is ready for that type of change right away but I want you and the baby to live here. I want to make that commitment to the both of you. Sookie, you're my wife and I plan on you still being here with me in 18 years."

"Now I'm going to ask you something and I want you to really think about if this is something you want," she said looking intently into my eyes. I nodded. I have no idea where she could be going with this. "We are married and you want us to live like we are married, to be a real married couple, right?" I nodded again. "I would like it if you would be this child's father. To protect, care, support and guide it. I want you to be a real father to this baby. Do all the things a dad would do."

"I will be the father of this child in every way that matters and I will try to be the father you want me to be. When I was a father before, I had little to do with my children that was the mother's responsibility. My job was to work in the fields, to protect our village and then later when my sons got older I would have taught them how to use a sword and to fight. I know that is very different from how it is done now and I will try to be the father that this child should have."

By the time I was done Sookie had tears trailing down her cheeks, but a smile on her face. I wiped them away while telling her, "I still don't like seeing you cry even if you're happy."

She giggled at me, "I know you're going to make a great father. Hell, I know you've already got the protective part down."

"That I do. Do you need anything to eat or drink? There's something I want to give you downstairs and I'm hoping that once we are down there we'll be staying there for the rest of the night."

"What do you want to give me down there?" She asked coyly and I started to feel her lust igniting in the bond.

"Amazingly, I'm not talking about sex, at least not right away. I want to give you something else first."

"That has to be a first Mr. Northman."

"I believe it is but as you already know I've had many first with you and I hope there are more yet to come. Come downstairs with me," I said and held out my hand out for her to take. I helped her up when she took my hand and led her downstairs. Once we've gone through the security system and the door closes behind us I guided her towards the bed.

SPOV

After I sat down, Eric went into the closet and disappeared for a moment. When he came out, I could feel that he was nervous, but what could he possibly be nervous about? He came and stood in front of me. Taking my hands in one of his, his eyes never left mine as he slowly got down onto one knee. I gasped and my eyes probably bulged out of my head, I was so shocked.

Is he doing what I think he is doing?

"Sookie I once told you that I would bring you to my side, share everything I have with you. I promise I will stay with you always. We will know each other's bodies in every way, night after night. I will love you until the end of my days. You are the most beautiful, smart, loyal, funny, brave, responsible, hardworking and creative person I know and I would be honored if you would be my wife forevermore," Eric said while looking me in the eye. I could feel how much he meant these words and remembered that he had once said something very similar when he had amnesia.

"Yes," I said a little too shaky. I was so overwhelmed by the love I felt coming from him and by his words. "Yes," I said again but this time with love and conviction. When I said it, the second time Eric slid the most beautiful 18-karat white gold, wedding band onto my finger. It had what looked like hundreds of glittering diamonds framing the band, and beautiful, delicate flowers and leaves made of more perfectly cut diamonds covering the band. It was the most stunning and unique ring I had ever seen. After putting the ring on, he kissed my finger, where my ring now laid.

"Eric this is so beautiful. It's the most stunning ring I've ever seen," I said while admiring the ring on my finger. "I can't even begin to express how much this means to me." I look back up at Eric with unshed tears in my eyes. "That you would acknowledge our marriage in the human world as you have in the supernatural world," I said to him and then threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as I could.

Eric gripped the back of my head and held me to him, kissing with me with so much passion that I thought my lips might bruise. We broke away only once I had to breathe. Eric came up from being down on his knee and sat down beside me, placing a jewelry box in my hand.

"Open it," he said eyeing the box. I'm surprised when I open it to find a man's wedding band inside. It looked like it was made out of silver - which it obviously wasn't. The band was smooth and simple but was surprised me the most was what I found on the inside of the band. Tears began to spill on to my cheeks as I read my name engraved into the band.

"You said that we needed wedding rings, so I hope you approve," he said, looking down at the box, still in my hand. "If not, we can get something else."

"No. I love both the rings. I think I'm just shocked by everything tonight. I never thought I'd see you with a wedding band on or that I would be married," I said as I took the ring out of the box.

I slowly slid the band on his finger while pouring my heart and soul out to him, "In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. Eric, with you, I am whole, full, and alive. You make me laugh. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours and you are mine. You have been caught in my heart. The key is lost and now you must stay there forever."

Eric pulled me against his body seizing my lips with his. I pulled away and he let out a sigh of disappointment. I smiled at him. I won't make him wait long. "Eric," I said and cupped his face with my hands, "You have made me very happy tonight, so very happy and I can't wait to spend forever with you. I want to renew our bond tonight and I want to become one with you. I want this baby," I said and took and placed his hand on my stomach. "To have a part of you within it. Always. Will you rebond with me?" I asked him.

Eric kissed me fiercely and screwed his eyes shut. I looked at him as he kissed me and watched as his face scrunched up then relaxed, the more we kissed. My eyes fluttered close and I melted into him.

"One," he mumbled against my lips. "We will be one and nothing will tear us apart. Never again."

"Never," I murmured in response then gasped when he cupped my face and quickly pulled away from me.

"Tell me," he said almost frantically. "Tell me you want this."

I placed my hands over his and I smiled wide. "I want to become one with you. I want this baby to have a part of you within it. Always. Will you rebon-"

His lips crashed onto mine and his tongue swept into my mouth taking my breath away.

"Yes, Sookie," his voice cracked. "Always yes."

I felt him tug the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms to help him slid it off me. My shirt disappeared somewhere behind me, and Eric ran his nose and lips all over the top my breasts, occasionally, kissing and tasting my skin with his tongue. His large hands slid from my shoulders down to my back and in one swift motion, he unhooked my bra and slowly took it off me as well.

His cool lips never left my skin and I wrapped my arms around him, pressed my body against his.

"Eric…" I purred as his tongue swirled and his blunt teeth scraped against the sensitive spot on the side of my neck.

"Sookie…" Eric groaned and finally pulled away to take off his shirt and gently pushed me down onto the bed. He leaned down and placed feather light kisses on my swollen belly and I felt my heart swell. Eric looked up and gave me a sweet smile that I knew only I get to see. He gave my stomach one last kiss before he made quick work of my pants and panties and before I knew it, I was bare and absolutely ready to claim Eric. My lover. My Husband.

Eric kissed his way up to my breasts and took one of my pink nipples into his mouth. Sucking and teething me so gently, I thought I might cum from the stimulation alone. His hands softly roamed over my body, leaving a trail of fire wherever they went.

"Eric, please," I whimpered. I needed to feel him inside of me. It's been too long.

He lifted his head and looked down at me.

"I'm going to touch, kiss, and taste every inch of you, Sookie," he said passionately. "I'm going to worship you every night till end of time and never again will you have reason to question our love."

He sat up and his eyes never left mine as he unbuckled his leather belt and unbuttoned his pants. I watched as he slid them off his hips and his gracious plenty sprang forward. God I had forgotten just how massive, strong, and beautiful he is.

A smile formed on his lips as his eyes raked over my body.

"You're gorgeous, Sookie," he said with reverence.

His lips descended onto my stomach once more and just as he said, he kissed, touched, and worshipped my whole body while telling me that he loves me. That he needs me. That I am his everything.

Eric kissed back up my inner thigh and inhaled deeply when he reached the drenched lips of my womanhood. I let out a whimper and involuntarily bucked my hips. He simply smirked at me then crawled back up my body and attached his cool lips onto mine. I could feel the tip of his magnificent erection resting at the entrance of my hot core.

"I love you, Sookie," he said then slid inside as if I'd never been gone, as if we'd made love every night for the past five months.

"This is best," he whispered, and his voice has that accent I caught occasionally, that hint of a time and place that were so far distant I couldn't even imagine. "This is best," he said again. "This is right."

"Oh Eric," I moaned, grasping his shoulder and wrapped my legs around his narrow waist.

With his long body, he's able to arch his back to avoid putting too much pressure on my stomach. His elbows are on either side of my face and his hands are cupped the back of my head. His blue eyes bore into mine and I fought to keep my eyes open. His long, deep, and slow strokes are so intense; I could feel the all too familiar pressure building in my pelvis.

"Er-ric!" I cried out, trying to fight off my impending orgasm. It was too soon. Too soon.

"Don't fight it, Sookie," Eric moaned, thrusting harder and faster. "Let go."

I dug my nails into his shoulders and screamed silently as my first orgasms tore through me. I kept rocking my hips as Eric continued driving into me, making my body sing for him.

Only him.

Eric kissed my lips then sat up and placed his hands on my thighs, spreading me wider for him. His eyes moved down to where we were joined and he watched as he slid in and out of me.

"I've missed you wrapped around me, Sookie," he groaned. "I've missed how perfectly we fit together." His hips started pumping faster and his thrusts became deeper and harder, all the while chanting my name.

"Oh, fuuuc- Sookie, Sookie, Sookie."

"Eric I- I," I tried to tell him that I love him, but the heavenly burn of another impending climax started to overtake me and I couldn't form the words. Instead, I held his hands on my thighs, I squeezed the muscles of my throbbing walls, and Eric lost it. His hips slammed into me and he lost his rhythm as he shot his cool seed into me.

He dropped his head and loosened his grip on my thighs.

"Oh Lover," he moaned while lowering himself and kissed me with so much love and passion, it brought me to tears.

With his length still solid and buried in me, he pulled me up so that I'm straddling him and he started rocking my hips.

"I never want this to end," he brushed his lips against mine and I sighed at the pleasure he was creating within me. I started to grind my hips, rubbing my clit against his pelvis and we both gasped at the sensation.

"I love you, my husband," I moaned, grinding faster as he thrust upwards.

"Again," he demanded, driving harder into me. I gasped and looked him in his fiery blue eyes. "I love you, I love you, my- Ah!" I threw my head back and screamed as my climax suddenly overtook me. I could barely feel Eric's fangs in my neck and I immediately latched onto his bloody wrist and drank deeply when he brought it to my lips. I moaned and whimpered against his cool skin as the aftershocks of my orgasm rippled through me.

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes.

"I've missed you," I said, my voice quivering from everything I was feeling. Everything he was feeling.

Eric healed the wound on my neck and kissed me deeply. His love, happiness, confidence, and relief filled me and I relished being one with him again.

My husband.

"My bonded," I whispered before crashing my lips onto his.

"Always yours." He rested his forehead against mine and wrapped his arms around me. "Forever yours my wife."

* * *

Let me know what you think. :)

To view pictures of the rings go to my WordPress page. The links on my profile page. Fanfiction won't let me write the link on here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Thank you to all that read and reviewed chapter 7 and a great big thank you to Virala for all your help with this story. If you haven't read Finally check it out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

EPOV: April

Waking up to Sookie's warm body wrapped around mine is not something I've ever let myself believe would ever happen. Never did I think I would want to fall into my daytime rest with someone beside me, let alone hope for it. That is until I met Sookie. She's the only person that I've ever let stay with me during my daytime rest besides my Maker and Pam.

If my heart still beat then last night, it would have surely stopped at the words that Sookie spoke to me. The love that I felt emanating from our renewed bond.

I brushed Sookie's hair off her sweet, angelic face and watched as she stirred awake. Has she been asleep for the whole day? I couldn't smell any other scents on her body. Was she that tired from not getting enough sleep the previous night or was it from me taking her blood? I don't even know if I should've taken her blood last night. What if taking her blood isn't safe for her or our baby.

Our baby.

That's what this baby is. It's a part of Sookie and I will love it like my own.

"Hey," she said while trailing her hand down my cheek. "What's got you so worried?" she asked.

"Have you been asleep the whole day?"

"I guess so," she smiled up at me. "You definitely wore me out last night. Is that what has you so worried? I would think you'd like me to be more on your sleep schedule."

"I love nothing more than for you to be awake while I am but I was thinking it may not have been a good idea for me to have taken your blood last night. I don't want to harm you or the baby." I told her. "I don't think I should feed off you until you see a doctor and I think you should see Dr. Ludwig."

"I feel fine but you are probably right about asking Dr. Ludwig. Now that I'm back," she paused and looked away.

I turned her face back to mine and looked into her eyes. "You can tell me anything, Sookie."

"I don't want you feeding off of others," she said and tried to look away again.

"I'll call the doctor to come see you right away but if it's detrimental to you or the baby's health then I will not feed from you. However, I've never been unfaithful to you and I don't plan to start now. I'm very capable of feeding without sex but I'll be fine drinking True Blood for a while. I was only feeding on donors to heal. You have nothing to worry about; you should know that I prefer to drink only from you."

"Thank you," she said. "I need to go see to my human needs. Can you call and see if Dr. Ludwig can see me tonight?" I nodded.

While Sookie was in the bathroom, I called and asked Dr. Ludwig to come check on Sookie tonight at our home. The answering service informed me that the doctor was with another patient but we would see her afterwards.

After a few minutes, Sookie came out of the bathroom smelling minty fresh.

"The doctor's with another patient right now but she'll meet us here once she's done."

"Do you think I have enough time to eat before she gets here?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure but you should eat if you're hungry."

She nodded and we headed upstairs to the kitchen. I watched her as she moved around and it made me happy to see that she was comfortable here and that we'll finally be sharing a home together.

"Would you like me to heat you up a True Blood?"

I nodded and continued to watch her as she placed a True Blood in the microwave. "What are you making to eat? If you need anything else just put a list together and I'll send Bobby to get it."

She took my True Blood out of the microwave, gave it a shake, and handed it to me. "I'm making eggs, bacon, and toast. You do know that I'm perfectly capable of going to the grocery store," she said while continuing to make her breakfast.

"I know that you can go the store but you don't have to. Just think about it."

"I will but for now I think I'd like to continue to do my own shopping. I'm going to need to do something besides being here at home all the time or at Fangtasia."

Home. She's finally here with me.

"What made you get all warm and fuzzy over there?" she asked me with a curious smile.

"That you referred to this as home. I've wanted you here for a long time, Lover."

Sookie frowned and filled our bond with guilt. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn before and making you pay for all of Bill and Quinn's mistakes. I never gave you a real chance because deep down inside I was afraid you would break my heart," she paused and pressed her lips together. "But then it was me that hurt us both."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She relaxed into my embrace and rested her cheek against my chest. "We have both made mistakes and done things that have hurt each other but that's all over now." I placed a finger under her chin and tilted her beautiful face up to look up at me. "I don't want you to feel guilty about it anymore, Sookie."

"I'll try," she said and softly kissed my lips.

SPOV

After I ate my breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, I went downstairs and got dressed before Dr. Ludwig arrived. I was a little nervous for the doctor to examine me. I hoped that she wouldn't tell Eric that he couldn't feed off me for the rest of the pregnancy. We just got back together and I wanted the intimacy of feeding him and to feel as if I'm taking care of him.

As I was walking upstairs, I heard the doorbell ring. At least she didn't just pop in, that probably would have given me a heart attack. Eric was just leading her into the living room when I walk in.

"Well, little girl you certainly look better than the last time I saw you and I see you have a little something extra too," Dr. Ludwig, said as she looked back and forth between Eric and me.

"Yes, I want you to check Sookie out," Eric told her. "She just got back last night and we exchanged blood. When I rose tonight, she was still sleeping. I want to make sure she's okay and if I'll still be able to feed from her."

"So vampire you're okay with your mate being pregnant with another man's child?"

"This is my child." I could feel how angry this was making Eric and unfortunately, this would not be the last time we'd hear this. "I may not be the biological father but I will be the only father this child knows. Sookie's not trying to convince me this is an immaculate conception," the doctor snorted. "Just check to make sure she's healthy. We would also like to hire you to be her doctor for the rest of her pregnancy."

"Alright, come over here and lay down on the couch little girl."

I walked over to the couch and laid down. Eric came over and stood behind the arm of the couch where I was lying. Dr. Ludwig was at the side of the couch and started her examination. First, she pulled the skin under my eyes down and looked into my eyes then she opened my mouth tilting my head up while looking in. Instead of using a stethoscope, she put her ear to my chest and listened. I could feel Eric starting to get agitated.

Next, she started to pull up the hem of my dress and Eric growled at her.

"Eric!" I said and turned my head toward him.

"Back off vampire or you will have to leave the room. I must do this to make sure that she and the baby are healthy," she explained and Eric just grunted at her. I hadn't worn underwear under my dress in anticipation of the good doctor needing to do an internal exam. This was the one part that I hated about these exams. She slid my dress up, put on her latex gloves, and put two of her fingers inside of me while her other hand went on top of my stomach. I must have tensed up because Eric growled again and he bent over the side of the couch, leaning over me protectively while glaring at the poor doctor.

"Eric, this is what she's supposed to do. It doesn't matter what doctor I see they'll all do this so, please calm down. I'm fine. It's just a little uncomfortable."

I reached up and grabbed his hand to hold. Once our fingers were intertwined, he relaxed some and went back to standing straight at the top of the couch. When Dr. Ludwig was done, she pulled down my dress and started digging in her bag. She pulled out a vile and some needle type thing.

"I'm going to need to take her blood. Is that okay?"

"Why are you taking her blood?" Eric asked.

"I need to check her iron and hemoglobin levels and to check to see if she's Rh positive or negative. It's very common to issue these tests during pregnancy."

"If you must then you have my permission to take her blood," Eric said.

"What are you talking about? Why are you asking him for permission?" I asked. I couldn't understand why she'd be asking Eric and not me.

"He's your bonded mate. Your blood is his," she answered.

"Oh really, does that mean that anyone that wants his blood has to ask my permission?"

Dr. Ludwig smiled a small smile at me. I looked up at Eric and he had both of his eyebrows raised.

"That's not normally how it's done. A vampire has the right kill anyone who takes the blood of their bonded without permission but I have yet to hear of a human that has killed anyone from taking their vampires blood."

"Well spread the word that if anyone takes his blood I will kill them. If he can, then I can too." I felt Eric's amusement through the bond and I gave him the stink eye.

The doctor smiled again at me. I think she might actually like me. I don't know what had gotten into me but I couldn't believe someone must ask Eric if they could take my blood, but it's okay for anyone to take his. I knew that he wouldn't give his blood to anyone. I'm the only one that he's given his blood to since he had made Pam.

"Everything looks good and healthy, and she should be since she had your blood last night. You may continue to feed off her but I suggest you exchange blood once a week. Are you comfortable with that?" she asked looking at me. I nodded. "That will keep her healthy and strong. I believe it will also help you bond with the baby," she said looking at Eric.

"You gave her blood right after the fairy attack and thereafter for a week so if you keep up the blood exchanges you will have a bond established with the baby once he or she is born. Call tomorrow to make an appointment in two weeks. When you come in we'll do an ultrasound and we should be able to tell the sex of the baby," she said and patted my leg.

"Thank you, Dr. Ludwig for coming. I'm sorry for the way Eric acted," I said as I walked her to the door.

"He's a vampire and they're always possessive. That's something you need to remember being involved with one. It's only going to get worse the farther along you get. You're lucky that you got a good one. I have a feeling he'll protect that baby just as much as he would you."

I gave her a small smile and then nodded, "Thank you again. I'll call tomorrow to make that appointment."

I watched as she walked out to her car. Her driver got out and opened the door for her before getting back into the car and driving away.

She said Eric would get more possessive than he already is. I already expected him to be possessive since we had been apart for so long. I hope he doesn't get too over the top. Who am I kidding this is Eric. He was still standing at the end of the couch where I left him when I walked into the room. When he saw me, he held his hand out to me.

"Come sit. I have something I want to talk to you about," Eric said while sitting down on the couch himself.

"What is it? You're not still worried are you?"

"No, I'm not worried. I want to talk to you about something you said last night," I nodded, not having any idea where he was talking about. "Last night you said you couldn't wait to spend forever with me. I need to know if you were talking about your forever or mine."

I felt that he was hopeful but also resigned to the fact that I had always wanted to stay human, but I've thought a lot of about that since he told me all about our bond.

"Eric, you know I've never wanted to be turned," he nodded and then hung his head. His hair fell down around his face creating a curtain so I couldn't see his face any longer.

I reached up and tucked his hair behind his ear. Even if I didn't have the bond to tell me how he was feeling I would still be able to see the sadness etched on his face. I moved to sit at the end of the couch and Eric looked over at me looking hurt that I'd moved away from him.

"Come lay down and let's talk." I gave him a small smile and patted my leg.

Eric hesitated for a moment but laid his head down on my lap facing me. My fingers immediately started running through his long, silky blonde hair. Eric closed his eyes for a moment feeling content but when he opened them back up, I could see the sadness in them.

"Before I left, I was very confused by my feelings for you and our bond. I was also under the assumption that even if I was turned that we would only spend a short time together. For me I couldn't see any reason to be turned to only spend most of an eternity without you," he started to interrupt but I stilled my hand that's in his hair and laid a finger on his lips. "Let me finish," he nodded. "This was how I was feeling before but then you came to see me and explained to me about the bond and that we would always be together if you turned me."

Eric took the hand that was placed against his lips and laced our fingers together.

"Besides thinking that we would be apart, I would miss the sun too much. Maybe my fairy nature makes me like the sun so much I don't know," I said with a shrug. "I also hate the violence and vampire politics. I don't know if I could ever get used to it all."

"I understand Sookie," he said and I could feel that he had given up hope that I would join him for an eternity.

"When I was away, I realized just how much I love you," I gave him a little smile. "I thought you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me if you found out I was pregnant. I missed you so much."

I gazed down at Eric who's laying in my lap, showing me the vulnerable side of himself that only I got to see. I could see how much he loves me, would do anything for me, and who will love this baby as his own. While everyone else gets a 6'4 Viking, Vampire Sheriff, who's ruthless, a warrior, a master strategist, manipulator, and so many more things that intimidate all who encounter him. I see the man that he is.

"I've been thinking a lot since you left Maine about what you told me about our bond and how much I love you. I never would have bonded myself to you back then if I'd have known what it meant," I could feel that I'd hurt him by saying this. "But I'm not sorry we did. I only wish it could have happened at a time when both of us knew what it meant and loved each other."

"I did love you then Sookie, I just didn't know what I was feeling, and I know you loved me too or at least you loved your Eric."

"I did love you then but I didn't want to. It hurt when you didn't remember our time together, so I pushed those feelings away," I breathed in a deep breath. "I can't leave you knowing that you will meet the sun after I die. I don't want you to feel the pain of my death if it's anything like what I imagine I would feel if you died."

"Does this mean that you'll let me turn you?"

"Someday," I said. Eric sat up and wrapped me in his arms while laying the mother of all kisses on me. He pulled back and began running his fingers lightly over my forehead and down my cheek. He ran his thumb across my lips. I kissed it softly and he continued to gently caress me from my head down to my toes. I sat back enjoying the sensation of Eric touching me. When he ran his thumb across my lips again, I cupped his face with my hands and pulled his lips to mine.

He kissed me tenderly while I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back. Without breaking the kiss, Eric maneuvered our bodies to lie down on the couch, his body on top of mine while keeping his weight on his elbows. I spread my legs a little further apart, so he could lay between them. He continued to kiss my mouth, face, neck, and collarbone.

Eric worked his way back up to my lips giving them one last kiss. "I love you," his whispered to me.

"I love you too," I said and gave him one last kiss. I ran my hand over the hair above his forehead and along his cheek and jaw.

"I never thought you would agree to be vampire. To know that you have chosen me for eternity. I don't think there's anything I can do to show you how much this means to me."

"I only ask that you stay with me and love me for all eternity."

"I will always be by your side and even if you didn't choose to, I would still love you until the end of my days."

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips for being so sweet. "You need to know this isn't going to happen anytime soon," I said and placed my hands on my stomach. "I want to wait until the baby is at least eighteen years old. Will eighteen to twenty years be too long?"

Eric furrowed his brows, "Why would you ask if it will be too long?"

"Will I be too old for you to turn?"

"As you know age has no factor in being turned so I don't understand your question."

"Will I look too old in twenty years?"

"You will look the same as you do now if you continue to take my blood. It doesn't matter what you look like. I just want to be with you," he said with that sweet smile that's just for me.

"I'm already older than you were when you were turned. I don't want to look old compared to you forever."

Eric chuckled, "I promise you will not. I may have been younger than you when I was turned but I look older than most do now at that age."

Eric ran his fingers through my hair and his hand down my back. "You have no idea how beautiful you are and now that you're with child you're even more so. Let's go to bed." He stood and held his hand out to help me up and we headed downstairs to our bedroom. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm going to call Amelia and maybe Tara and see if they can do lunch at Merlotte's. It'll be nice to catch up with them."

"I only ask that you make it back by sunset. We have an appointment with my lawyer tomorrow night at Fangtasia. The keys to the Escalade are on the hook by the garage door, please take it."

"I kind of have to unless I want to drive your corvette and certainly don't want to do that."

I headed into the bathroom to take care of my human needs and do my nightly ritual. After washing my face and putting my lotion on I briefly thought about needing a better lotion for aging but then thought of how silly I was being. Vampire blood beats any lotion, any day.

I walked into our bedroom and Eric was sitting up against the headboard in all his naked glory. I grabbed the shirt he wore tonight and use it for my nightshirt. Once I'd put all of our clothes into the hamper, I slid into bed.

"If the Escalade is not up to your liking, we can get you a new car. Whatever car you want you can have."

"It's fine. I don't want you buying me a new car. I've never even driven it so how I can't say if I like it or not."

"I think it will be very safe for you and the baby."

"You're going to be a great father. You're already worried about the baby," I said with a smile.

Eric scooted down the bed and laid his head on my stomach while holding one of my hands. "I'm going to try my hardest, Sookie. It's so different from when I was human."

"If you're worried about being a good father then you'll be a good father. Bad parents never worry about whether or not they are being a good parent or not. What are you doing down there?"

"I'm listening to the baby's heartbeat along with yours. It's around eighty beats faster than yours."

"Yes, it's very fast. I've heard it at the doctor's office before."

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Eric asked.

"I think it's a good idea that way we can come up with a name, decorate the nursery, and buy everything he or she will need."

We were quiet after that and I was almost asleep when Eric came back up the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair and whispered, "I don't want to ever be without you, I know that I will not be able to go on. However, if you change your mind to remain human then I'll understand and I'll be with you until you are no more. I will be hurt but not from betrayal but from being faced with the loss of you, but I will always honor your wishes."

I placed one hand over Eric's heart and the other on his cheek. "I'm not going to change my mind. I want to stay as I am so I can be there for our baby, that's the only thing holding me back. It should give me plenty of time to do any human things I want to do during that time. I will be ready, and I promise I won't change my mind on you."

Eric rolled on top of me, leaned down, framed my face with his large hands, and swept his lips over mine, gently, caressing them with his own. He nibbled the side of my lips before settling in and kissing me long, slow, and deep, as if his life depended on it, as if he'd never get to do it again.

He stared down at me with so much love, giving himself to me completely, that it almost brought tears to my eyes. "I don't think you realize how much you mean to me and now to have a child with the woman I love," he said with a sweet and gentle smile. "I'm never going to let you go again."

* * *

Let me know what you think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Thank you to of you that are reading this story. I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your review. Life has been crazy busy and then I got sick.

Virala thank you for all your help! I can't say thank you enough!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I own nothing.

* * *

SPOV: April

I woke up in the arms of my Viking and snuggled back into his chest for a few minutes before I had to take care of my human needs. It was my second day being back and I had decided that I was going to call Amelia to see if she would have lunch with me at Merlotte's. That way I would be able to see Sam and if anything went wrong then I knew Amelia would get me out of there. After calling Jason and leaving a message saying that I was back, but living in Shreveport and to call me. I didn't want him to hear that I had been at Merlotte's and hadn't called him. We may not have been on the best of terms before I left, but I knew how much I would hate it if he had been gone for so long and just showed up without calling me.

Amelia answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Amelia, its Sookie."

"Sookie! Oh, my God I can't believe it's you. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm sorry it's been so long since we last spoke but I have news…"

"Oh Sookie, you have no idea how good it is to hear from you!" Amelia exclaimed. I could practically feel her happiness radiating from the phone.

"It's so good to hear your voice," I said with a smile on my face.

"So what's the news?"

"I'm back. Well back, but I'm in Shreveport. I thought we could have lunch and catch up. I have so much to tell you."

"You're lucky you caught me. I was just on my way to lunch. Where do you want to meet?"

I looked at my phone and realized that it was almost noon. I should have set my alarm so I could have gotten up earlier. I didn't even look at the time before I used the phone.

"How 'bout Merlotte's? Say in about an hour and a half. Are you at work?"

"I'm at work, but it should be okay for me to have my lunch later," she said then made a high pitch squeal. "I'm so excited to see you! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I need to get ready, but I'll see you around 1:30."

"I can't wait," Amelia said and I could hear the smile in her voice before she hung up.

It's going to be so good have Amelia back in my life. Not as good as having Eric, but I know that I can't spend all my time with him. I miss having friends, something I had avoided while I was in Rockridge. I needed someone to spend time with during the day although I do plan to shift my hours more toward Eric's.

I took a quick shower, dried my hair, threw it into a ponytail, put on some mascara and lip-gloss, and picked out a new sundress that I had bought recently. It would hide my pregnant belly more than anything that I currently owned. I knew that I would soon have to buy some maternity clothes or I would have nothing to wear. I know Eric would be happy if I walked around naked all day, well maybe not once I turn into a whale, but I planned on getting out of this house every once in a while and I'd need something to wear. Eric and I were going to need to have a serious talk soon about me working and money.

After getting ready, I wrote a quick note to Eric letting him know that I went to meet Amelia for lunch at Merlotte's. I planned to be home before sun down, but I wanted to let him know where I was just in case. I gave him a quick kiss and left the note on his bedside table.

The closer I got to Bon Temps and Merlotte's the more nervous I got. I should have scheduled lunch somewhere in Shreveport, but I didn't really know the area yet and I really wanted to see Amelia and Sam. I looked down at my dress and I thought that it really did hide my pregnancy pretty well. It wouldn't in a couple of weeks but for now, people would probably just think that I had gotten a little fatter.

When I pulled up outside of Merlotte's Amelia was just getting out of her car. She looked just like I remembered her only now she looked happy. She had on a pair of khaki pants and a light pink twin set with loafers. Total soccer mom.

The thought made me giggle. That could very well be me in a few years. But Eric will never be able to go to any games during the day. While I knew, he would be a good father there was going to plenty of things he was going to miss out on. We'll just have to buy a good video camera so he could watch later. Seeing Amelia wave from behind her car pulled me out of my thoughts and my car.

Amelia hugged me tight after I walked up to her and then drew back looking at my stomach in total shock.

_Oh My God! Is Sookie pregnant? Did she find a boyfriend while she was away? I thought she said she was back._

"Let's go inside Amelia and I'll explain."

Amelia blushed knowing that I'd heard her thoughts. I linked my arm with hers as we strolled into Merlotte's. The whole restaurant stopped talking the moment they saw us walk in. Sam looked up from behind the bar and he didn't look happy to me at all. Maybe I had ruined the friendship I had always had with him, but he was always telling me to get away from all the vampires in my life. He quickly schooled his features and came around the bar to give me a hug. I tried to keep him away from feeling my stomach. I heard him take in a deep whiff of my scent and then his brain went redder than ever and his emotions were all over the place.

None of them good.

I stepped back and plastered on my Crazy Sookie smile. "Hey Sam! It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Where've you been?"

"I was up North but I'm back living in Shreveport now."

"Shreveport? Why aren't you back in your home here?" Sam asked.

"We'll talk about that some other time. Amelia and I are here for lunch and to catch up."

"Sure," he said with a strange look on his face. "Sit anywhere you'd like and a waitress will be right with you. It sure is good to see you again. Are you at least back to stay?"

I put a genuine smile on my face, "I am, Sam. I've only been back a couple of days, but we'll talk soon and catch up."

Sam gave us a nod and went back behind the bar. I pulled Amelia to sit as far away from everyone as we possibly could. I didn't need anyone hearing what we were going to talk about. I could hear all the patrons already whispering so I pulled up my shields the best I could. I noticed that it was much easier than the other night at Fangtasia. Having Eric's blood was definitely helping me block everyone's thoughts out.

A new waitress by the name of Maddy came over to take our order. Surprisingly she looked a lot like me. She was around 5'5, blonde hair that was shorter than mine was and went to her shoulders, blue eyes, and she was curvy, but not as curvy as me. Amelia raised her eyebrows after Maddy left giving me a questioning look.

"Is it just me or does she look a little like me?" I asked Amelia.

"Thank God. I thought I was the only one that thought so. She's also been dating Sam since about the second day that she started working here."

"Well, I'm glad that Sam's found someone even if she does look like me."

"I think that's the only reason he's dating her," Amelia said, trying to hide her smile.

I shrugged at her. I knew that Sam always had a thing for me, but I never thought he would go so far as to find a look alike. I guess he thought I was never coming back and no one would make the connection. I snuck a glance over to the bar to look at Sam. He was staring over at us, but turned and started to wipe the counter once our eyes connected. He was definitely acting strange, but I just attributed it to me being gone for so long.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Amelia asked, making me look back at her.

"Of course I am. That's why I asked you to lunch. Where should I start?" All of a sudden, I was really nervous that Amelia would not approve of Eric being the father of our baby and wouldn't want to be friends anymore.

"How about you start with that," she said and pointed to my stomach that was hidden in behind my dress.

"As you could feel I'm pregnant," I said, but Amelia's patience was running out. She raised her eyebrows and motioned with her hands for me to continue. "I found out after I had been gone for about a month. I was planning on coming back until I found out. I didn't want to come back to live in a town where everyone already thinks I'm crazy to then think I'm a whore. I don't want my baby being raised around that."

"I'm confused. Who's the father? Before you left you were with Eric and I know that he wouldn't let you be with anyone else."

This time I raised an eyebrow at her. "See that's exactly what everyone will think. Everyone around here thought I only dated vampires and then I show up pregnant. "

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry Sookie. I'm not judging and I don't think you would cheat on him."

"I didn't cheat on him," I said, but thought 'everyone is going to think I cheated on him. How am I going to live with everyone thinking that? How can Eric?' "It happened when the fairies had me," I said and then looked down at my hands in my lap.

Amelia came around to sit next to me in our booth and put her arms around me, laying her head against mine. We just sat there silently hugging each other. I struggled to keep my shields up. I didn't want to hear her pity or thoughts since that had been one of the main reasons I had left to begin with. Although I had healed and no longer had nightmares about it, I didn't want to relive any of it.

"Thank you, Amelia. I really appreciate it."

She smiled and went back to her seat. "So why did you come back? Not that I'm not happy, I am, but you could have made a life anywhere."

"Eric found me."

"What? How did he do that? No one knew where you were."

"After I found out I was pregnant, I stopped taking the potion. I didn't want it to do anything that would harm the baby."

"When did he find you?"

"Last month. He got in trouble with the King of Louisiana and he came to look for me as soon as he could after he felt me in the bond."

"How did that reunion go? I know you were afraid of how he might react if he found you."

"It was awkward at first. I had written him a letter after I found out I was pregnant telling him that I loved him and wished things were different, but I wasn't coming back. When I first saw him, it was the first time I felt the baby kick. I couldn't believe Eric was there, it had been months since I'd stop taking the potion. He thought I had cheated on him at first too," Amelia frowned, at me mentioning that she had the same thought. "Let's just say that we had a lot to talk about and they were all very hard topics. It took us a few days to cover most of it."

"So he made you feel safe enough to come back," I nodded. "For the first month he came by the house weekly and he seemed sad, although it's hard for me to tell since he didn't really talk to me. I told him I didn't know where you were so he would just walk around the house, stand in front of the fireplace looking at it, and then he would go into your room for hours. I don't know what he was doing in there, but after the first time I would just go to bed when he showed up. In the morning, the house would be locked up and the only thing that seemed changed was that your bed was a little wrinkly. After that first month, I never saw him again. I did come home a couple of times and found your door closed, but I figured if he was in there he would want to be left alone."

"Thank you for telling me," I said and she gave me a sad smile. Tears welled up in my eyes thinking about Eric being sad after I left. I wish I could take it all back, that I'd stayed, and talked to him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Amelia asked.

"I just feel so bad about hurting him. I should have talked to him instead of leaving."

"It certainly seems that you two are on better terms."

I smiled at her. "We definitely are," I raised my left hand to show her my wedding ring. I still couldn't get over how beautiful it was and that Eric's really my husband.

"What the hell is that?" Amelia squealed out. "Did you get married?"

"Technically I was already married. Remember. I just never accepted it. Before Eric left, he asked me to marry him," Amelia looks at me questionably. "When we talked about being married I told him that I wanted a choice so he gave me one. He said he wanted us to live as a real married couple and asked me to move back to Shreveport once I was ready."

"Where are you going to live in Shreveport?"

"With Eric," I said thinking that should be a given.

"What about the baby? Is it safe?"

"We're going to raise the baby together. Eric assures me that the baby will be safe."

"I'm sorry I just can't see the Sheriff of Area 5 being a father to any child let alone a newborn baby."

"You don't get to see him like I do. He's not going to be the sheriff at home. You know how difficult things are in the Supe world. He can't look weak in front anyone, but he's very caring," Amelia gave me a skeptical look. "I know it seems crazy since he's a vampire and he doesn't think much about humans, but he loves me and he's going to be the father to this child. He would never do anything to hurt the baby or me."

"As long as he's good to you and the baby that's all that matters."

"Thank you," I said and gave her a big smile. It really meant a lot to me that she would accept Eric and me together.

"I guess I get to plan a baby shower for you," Amelia said while clapping her hands together.

"You need to include Pam. She's fascinated by baby and wedding showers."

"No problem, it will be great to see her. I haven't seen her in quite a while."

We spent the rest of lunch talking about all things baby. It felt good to finally have someone to talk to and to have my friend back. I was a little sad that she had to go back to work, but we promised to try to have lunch or dinner at least once a week. I'd need to ask Eric about having people over to his house. I guess our house now. It made me a little nervous since I didn't want anyone to know where his resting place was, but I'd like to be able to have friends over sometimes too.

I gave Sam another hug and told him I'd talk to him soon. He was still acting weird, but I just assumed it was from him being hurt when I left with no notice or his girlfriend who looked a lot like me. I drove back to Shreveport in Eric's Escalade, which drove better than anything I'd ever driven, feeling happy with my life. I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy. I had my Eric back, a baby on the way, and my friends.

EPOV

I woke to Sookie sitting beside me on the bed with a large bright smile on her face. I don't think I'd ever seen or felt her so happy. I reached out my hand and trailed my fingers along her cheek. Once I reached her chin, I grasped it in between my thumb and finger pulling her toward me. She laid herself across my chest and wound her fingers through my hair once our lips met. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with mine while running my hands down her body. Once I reached her ass, I squeezed both cheeks and pressed her even closer to me. We only stopped when she had to pull back for air.

Sookie rested her forehead to mine trying to catch her breath. I closed my eyes letting the content feelings I felt wash through me while enjoying her warm breath caress my face.

"How was your day, dear one?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm, it was good. I had lunch with Amelia at Merlotte's. It was really good to catch up with her. I saw Sam, I didn't talk to him, but I told him I'd talk to him soon. He was acting kind of weird and I couldn't get much from him. Did you know that he hired a waitress that looks like me and is now dating her?"

"I didn't know that. Why do think he was acting 'weird'?" Not that I cared for one moment about the shifter, but I could tell it was slightly distressing to Sookie when she talked about it.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, I didn't get much from him even when I hugged him," she said and only stopped talking when my body slightly stiffened up. I hated when she let any other male touch her, let alone the ones that want her. She swatted me when she felt my possessive need for her take over the bond. "His mind was redder than normal and his emotions were all over the place, but when he first saw me I could have sworn he wasn't happy to see me."

I rubbed my hands up and down her arms and back, trying to give her a little comfort while letting her feel my love for her.

"Either he's mad that I left and didn't tell him I was leaving, that I didn't come to him first when I got back, that I'm living in Shreveport or because he has some waitress who looks so much like me he's embarrassed. I've never felt anything like that from him before."

I could tell she was sad that her friendship with Sam might be in trouble or worse yet over. It made me feel better knowing that she wouldn't be trying to get her job back with the shifter.

"Just give him time. Maybe he was just surprised to see you."

"Maybe," she said with a frown.

I sat us both up and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I need to shower and get ready; we have a meeting with my lawyer tonight."

Unfortunately, I took a quick and lonely shower by myself and got dressed while Sookie was upstairs eating a snack. She was just finishing an apple that she was dipping into something. I'm definitely going to have to be better acquainted with food before the baby can eat solid foods.

Once we arrived at Fangtasia Sookie went straight into my office and plopped herself down on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me what this meeting is about? I don't understand why I need to be here when you meet your lawyer."

"Since we cannot legally wed than I want to make sure you and the baby will be taken care of in case anything happens to me, I want to put you on my accounts so you can use the money to start buying things for the baby, the house, or anything else you want."

"You know I don't want your money," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"I know that, but we are married and now we will share my wealth. We will share everything."

"Are you planning on something happening to you?" She asked with worry flooding our bond.

"I am very careful about my security. You know this. I don't think anything is going to happen to me, but I want you taken care of just in case since we cannot legally marry in your world."

Just as she was getting ready to argue with me, there was a knock on the door. Pam opened the door and came to sit a chair in front of my desk.

"Mr. Dumas is here for your meeting," Pam said while looking Sookie over. She raised an eyebrow, but I subtlety shook my head. I wanted to keep Sookie as calm as possible.

"Send him in," I said. I stood and took the chair Pam had been sitting in and sat it beside my chair for Sookie. "Sookie, please come and sit over here for the meeting."

Pam walked back in with my lawyer ushering him to a seat and then she sat down on the couch. He sat and pulled his briefcase into his lap and started pulling out papers.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman," I nodded. "I assume this is Miss Stackhouse." I nodded again. "I have all the paperwork you requested." He handed over the paperwork for me to look over first. I could tell he was nervous about something, but didn't want to say what it was about. I had felt a spike of irritation from Sookie for a moment, but it was gone now. After reading through the documents, I handed the ones for Sookie to her and the ones for Pam back to the lawyer to hand to her.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse. I'm Jonathon Dumas," he gave her a nod.

"Good evening Mr. Dumas," Sookie said quietly.

"Please look over the documents before you and sign where I have placed the sticky notes. If you have any questions please ask.

"Master, what is this about?" Pam asked me. I hadn't discussed this with her, but I figured this was something I needed to do. I'm more than a thousand years old and starting a family. I needed my time to not be tied up with all the mundane bullshit of Fangtasia.

"I am giving you Fangtasia." Sookie and Pam were both in shock and disbelief.

"I can see that, but why?" She asked.

"This bar takes up too much of my time and I'm starting a family with Sookie. I don't want all my time spent here. I'm already going to miss so much being dead for the day," I looked at Sookie and gave her a small smile. From her emotions, I could tell she had also had the same realization. "You've wanted your own business for quite a while now. Here's your chance. You can do whatever you want to it. I only plan to keep my office for my sheriff duties. If you don't want it then we can sell it and you can find something else."

Pam sat staring at me for a few moments taking it all in, probably trying to ascertain if I was serious or not. I let her feel that I had never been more serious. I wanted to be done with being put on display and spending so much of my time here.

"I can do anything?" She asked.

I chuckled at her, "Anything you want. It's all yours, just leave me my office."

"You got a deal," she said and then signed her paperwork and handed it back to the lawyer. I signed my signature and felt free for the first time in centuries.

Sookie had barely been reading her own paperwork while paying attention to Pam's conversation with me. As she got back to reading over everything, her eyes got wider and wider; I could feel her disbelief and what I attributed to her feeling unworthy. I had hoped with time she would realize just how truly special she is and how completely worthy she really is.

Finally, she looked over at me. "Eric, this is too much. You know I don't want your money. There's no reason for me to be on all these accounts."

"You are my wife therefore I will share everything I have with you." I could feel Sookie wanted to argue with me, but wouldn't in front of the lawyer. That was definitely a pleasant surprise. She looked down to her lap for a moment and then nodded before wiping her eyes.

"I have a question Mr. Dumas."

"Of course, ask anything. That's what I'm here for," he said.

"If I wanted to change my last name would I have to resign all of this again?"

"I can get the paperwork together to change your name by tomorrow night. If you sign, the name that you want to change it to then you would not have to resign. I'll file the paperwork right away. It shouldn't be a problem."

Sookie was nervous again as she looked over at me. She flicked her eyes over to the lawyer and then back at me.

"Mr. Dumas if you could please give us a few minutes," I said. Pam walked him back out to the bar while I went to sit beside Sookie again.

"Lover, you have no reason to be nervous. You can talk to me about anything."

"I want the baby and me to have the same last name," I nodded. "Your name." I nodded again, and it took a moment for what she just told me to sink in.

"You want to take my name?" I asked her.

"Yes. Although we can't legally wed, we are married. If you're going to give the baby and me all this, it's the only thing I can think of, to give you. I had thought of it briefly before, but I didn't know if you would want me to or what I'd have to do."

I don't think I could express to her how much it meant to me, for her to want this. Everything was falling into place and working out for us. I did feel that we deserve our happiness; I just hoped nothing happened to take it away from us.

I smiled, grabbed her face in between my hands, and smashed my lips to hers. She smiled against my mouth and giggled.

"I'll take that to assume that you approve of the idea," she said.

"I more than approve." I kissed her again and called Pam to bring Mr. Dumas in. "We need to hurry up here, so I can get you home and ravish you."

Sookie giggled, "Don't think that we're done talking about you adding me to all these accounts and setting up a trust fund for the baby." I started to say something, but she stopped me. "I truly appreciate it. I really do. I just don't feel worthy of all this. It's too much."

"You'll get used to it and you _are_ truly worthy. This is me taking care of you and they baby and that's what I can do for you. You have given me love, a family and made me feel more alive than I have in a thousand years. What I can give you hardly compares what you give me."

"You are a very sweet man, Eric Northman. I love you. Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes, but a bright smile beaming back at me.

"I love you too," I said picking her up out of her chair and straddling her across my legs. I cupped her face, pulled her closer to me, and placed feather light kisses all over her face until I reached her mouth. I parted her lips with my tongue and savored this moment with her.

Watching Sookie sign her name Sookie Stackhouse – Northman over and over again on all that paperwork made me happier than I thought it would and I could tell Sookie was as surprised by my reaction as I was. Once she was done, I carried her out to my car, and raced home. We still had many hours until dawn for me to show her just how happy she has made me by being Mrs. Northman.

And by choice.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Thank you to all my readers and to those of you that reviewed. It makes me so happy that you are all enjoying this little story of Sookie and Eric becoming a family.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

SPOV: May

The last couple of weeks had flown by, and Eric and I had spent more time together in these past two weeks than ever before. Eric had set up Wednesday's and Saturday's for his sheriffs' duties and with giving Pam the bar, he had a lot more free time.

We've actually gotten to spend time being a real couple. Something we'd never had before. Eric had taken me out to eat a few times, shopping for maternity clothes, we cuddled up on the couch and watched movies, looked at baby things on the internet, and talked.

We were getting to know each other again and better than ever. I didn't think it was possible, but each day I fell in love with him more and more. We'd talked about everything. All the things that we wished we had talked about when we were together before but didn't, about my childhood, when Eric was human and many of his adventures over his lifetime.

Tonight we had an appointment with Dr. Ludwig and we were going to find out the sex of our baby. Neither one of us cared if it was a boy or a girl, but I'd like to know so we can start working on a name, decorate the nursery, and buy everything the baby would need.

After the doctor's appointment, we needed to go to Fangtasia since it was Wednesday and Eric had a few meetings set up. I figured with Eric busy, Pam and I could discuss decorating the nursery since we'd know if it was a boy or a girl.

I was already dressed, had eaten dinner, and was pacing the kitchen by the time Eric got up. He walked into the room already dressed and feeling disappointed.

"I don't like waking up without you in bed," he said while sticking out his lower lip in a pout. There's nothing more ridiculous or cute than seeing that pout.

I giggled before replying, "I'm sorry I'm just really anxious for this doctor's appointment and I knew if I was in bed when you woke we'd probably miss the appointment."

Eric looked at me with a mock expression of hurt on his face. "I can be quick, lover. We still have time," he said while waggling his eyebrows.

"You are never quick in bed. I promise we will have plenty of time later. Would you like a True Blood before we go?"

"No, I'll wait until later," he said still pouting.

OoOoO

We arrived at the doctor's office a short while later. Eric had started to drive slower, still fast but slower, while I was in the car. He thought it might be bad for the baby with how nervous I always was when he drove. Which was totally fine with me.

We checked in at the front desk and we were directed to a room to wait for Dr. Ludwig. I sat on the bed and Eric brought a chair over, sat down, and held my hand.

Eric laced our fingers together and smiled at me. "You're excited. I like feeling you like this," he said.

"Are you forgetting that I can feel just how happy and excited you are?" I replied back.

"I'm not," he shook his head. "I was just thinking how happy you've been since you've been back. How happy we both are. We didn't have enough of that before."

"No, we didn't," I said while smiling at him. "But we're different now. Right? We're going to talk to each other about everything and not hide anything." I said with a raised eyebrow. "I know you're keeping something from me."

Eric sat back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. It was hard to be mad at him when he did this and I think he knew it too. Seeing his biceps bulge and his pecs through his shirt made me want to drool, but I was not falling prey to my hormones. We had agreed to not hide anything and he was already hiding something from me. It had only been a couple of days, but he was worried about something.

Eric had just opened his mouth when Dr. Ludwig walked in. He had better not think that I was going to forget about this.

"How are you doing little girl," Dr. Ludwig asked me.

"I'm good."

"Are you sleeping alright?" I nodded. "No nausea?"

"None."

"Are you still exchanging blood at least once a week?" I nodded again.

She proceeded to check my vitals and do all her own weird hands on testing. I'm pretty sure that if most people went to a doctor where they licked the palm of your hand and held one hand over your stomach and one on your forehead while closing their eyes, they would consider that doctor a quack, but I trusted Dr. Ludwig to know what she was doing. Although Eric doesn't seem to like it, but at least this time he was keeping quiet and not acting out aggressively toward her. I could feel through the bond he was feeling possessive, but he was keeping that between me and him.

"Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes," I said enthusiastically.

Dr. Ludwig smiled at little at me. "You need to pull your pants down to your hip bone and lift your shirt up until it's right underneath your breasts." I did as she told me to, excited to see our baby.

"I'm going to squirt some gel onto your stomach and it's going to be a little cold."

She squirted the cold gel on me and I squeaked a little. Eric sat forward and glared at the doctor.

"I'm fine Eric. It's just really cold."

"If you two are done over reacting let's get a look at this baby."

Dr. Ludwig placed the wand on my belly and started moving it around. A black and white image came up on the screen. I couldn't really see a baby, but I wasn't going to let on if everyone else could. She clicked around for a few minutes.

"I'm all through with measuring the baby and everything looks good. Right here is the heart," she said while pointing to the screen where it looked as if a light was flashing.

"That's the heart?" I asked.

"It is," she smiled and clicked a button. We could then hear the heartbeat pulsing along with the light flickering on the screen. Eric squeezed my hand and I looked over at him. He was captivated with the image on the screen.

"Are you ready to know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Yes," I said while gripping Eric's hand a little tighter.

She chuckled while she said, "You're going to have your work cut out for you."

I looked from the screen to her. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. You're having a girl," she said with a smile.

"A girl?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. I'm having a girl. A little girl.

After a few moments, I finally tore my eyes away from the screen to look at Eric. He was staring at the screen with eyes rimmed in red. I tried to understand what he was feeling, but he had way too many emotions swirling around in the bond for me to be able to tell.

Eric looked down at me and gave me a sweet smile before he leaned down and lightly kissed my lips and then each of my eyes. He raised his head just enough to look me in the eyes.

"We're having a girl," he whispered. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him. A few more tears escaped before I let go of my hold on him. Eric whipped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs after he stood up.

"I'll print out the pictures for you and they will have a video ready for you at the front desk when you make your next appointment. Just clean yourself up and you'll be ready to go," she said. "Unless you have any questions for me."

"No, but thank you doctor."

She smiled and walked out of the room leaving us alone. We both smiled at each other before I cleaned the gel off my stomach and put my clothes back into place. Before we could head out the door, Eric pulled me into his body and hugged me tightly but with care for my growing bulge. "I love you, my wife," he whispered from the top of my head before he placed a kiss and let go of me.

OoOoO

Once we got to Fangtasia there was already someone waiting for a meeting with Eric. He walked me over to our booth before going back to his office for his appointment. I still couldn't believe that Eric had handed over Fangtasia to Pam like that. I always thought that he enjoyed being the center of attention and having all the fangbangers groveling at his feet or even just looking at him.

Eric signaled for Pam to come and sit with me while he had his meetings. This may be her bar now, but he was still her Master and he wanted to make sure nothing happened to me when he couldn't be with me.

"I'll be out as soon as my meetings are over," he said and then placed a kiss on my temple before heading to his office.

Pam had already slipped into the booth across from me with a bored expression on her face.

"So?" Pam said with the same eyebrow like raise that Eric did. It seemed that if you spent any time with him you developed this particular habit. I was finding myself doing it more and more this days.

"So?"

"Don't play games with me Sookie. Do you know how stressed and busy I've been since taking over this place? So just tell me what you found out at the doctor's office."

"She said everything's fine with the baby… oh, I have a picture. Video too, but if you want to see it you'll have to wait until you're over."

I dug into my purse, pulling out first one and then the rest of the pictures, handing them over to Pam.

"I don't know what I'm looking at here, Sookie."

I pointed out the spine, the heart that looked kind of like a void, the arms, leg, hands, and feet.

"That's all very nice, but what I want to know is if that baby," she pointed to my stomach. "Has a penis or a vagina." She said deadpanned.

I nearly spit out my ginger ale all over the table and Pam. She definitely wouldn't appreciate that.

"It's going to be a girl."

Pam got a mischievous look on her face while looking down the hallway toward Eric's office.

"Good. Think of all the things I can buy for a girl. You're going to let me decorate the nursery. I already have ideas," Pam said looking excited.

"Do I get any say in the nursery?"

"No," she said. "Let me handle it. You'll love it. You should be resting."

"I'm not that pregnant. Just don't let it be overrun with pink. If it's too pink then Eric might not ever go into the room."

"How much do you think he's going to be around a baby?" she said looking at me critically.

"If he wants to be around me …" I started to say but then I paused, wondering. "Did he say something to you? Does he not want to be around the baby?"

I think Pam could hear the slight panic in my voice so she tried to correct herself.

"He hasn't said anything to me. I've hardly talked to him since you've been back. I just can't see anyone wanting to be around a smelly baby."

"Babies don't smell bad. They actually smell good. You'll see. Are you sure he hasn't said anything?"

"I'm sure. I've never felt him happier in all of my existence. You must be doing something right with all the time you've been spending together."

"We are both very happy," I said with a smile. "We never really got to spend this much time together except when Eric couldn't even remember himself. Can you tell me anything about what you have planned for the nursery now that you know it's going to be a girl?"

For the next thirty minutes Pam told me some of the ideas she had and even let me put my two cents in every once in a while. I know she'll do a great job since she lived to shop and it made me happy that she was at least excited about the baby in one aspect.

"Have you talked to Amelia about the baby shower?" I asked her. I felt Eric's rage through the bond for a few moments and then it quickly went to worry and fear. He closed the bond off to me when he felt my own fear and worry.

"Pam, what's going on?"

"I don't know," she said looking down the hallway.

"Go find out. He's closed off the bond from me. He never does that."

"I cannot leave you. We will just have to wait until his meeting is over. I'll know if he is in any danger."

I was just getting ready to argue with Pam that I would be fine for a few minutes when I noticed Bill walk in. I hadn't seen Bill since I left the hospital after the fairy war. He was still a little gray, but he looked much better.

I had been meaning to go see him but I hadn't been back to Bon Temps since my first lunch with Amelia. I had called Sam a few times to meet with him, so we could talk, but he always gave me excuses about being too busy with work or his girlfriend. Amelia had told me that the bar wasn't any busier than it usually was so we decided that he just didn't want to see me. I left him a message telling him to call me when he wanted to see me and I haven't heard back from him. Since then Amelia, Jason and I have been meeting in Shreveport and Monroe to go out to eat. I had totally forgotten about going to see Bill and I felt a little bad about it.

I watched Bill order a True Blood at the bar and when he spotted me; he walked over to the booth.

"Pam," he nodded to her. "Sookie," he nodded at me then. "I had heard you were back, but I haven't seen you at your house or at Merlotte's. I thought it was just a rumor, but I see it is not." I could see that it had hurt Bill that I hadn't made any effort to see or talk to him.

"I'm sorry Bill. I haven't been back long, but I should've at least called you." I looked over at Pam. "I'm sure Bill will be happy to sit with me and catch up while you go check on Eric."

"You're always trouble my dear friend," Pam said with a smirk. "Bill, don't let anything happen to her or my Master will end you."

"I would never let anything happen to Sookie," Bill said giving us his most boring look. I had forgotten how boring Bill was. Eric and Pam were always so full of life.

Bill watched Pam until she had disappeared down the hallway to talk.

"How long have you been back? Why haven't I seen you at your house in Bon Temps?"

I knew that he also meant that my scent was also not there, but he knew I found it creepy when vampires talked about smelling people and I hated it when he stalked around my house.

"I've been back a little over two weeks. Again, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you. I really should have. How'd you hear I was back?"

"Merlotte's. I heard people talking that you had come into have lunch one day with Amelia. There was very little talk and like I said, I hadn't seen you so I thought it was rumor. You haven't been back to your house," he noted. "Are you going back to wherever it is you've been hiding?"

I ignored the snide tone in his question and replied, "I'm living here in Shreveport now."

"Why not Bon Temps?"

"I gave the house to Amelia," I explained. "It's hers and has been for awhile now."

"Why would you do that? You love that house. It has always meant so much to you. Did you need the money or something? I would gladly help you."

"I don't need the money. I gave it to her because she wanted to stay in Bon Temps and I knew she would take care of the house."

"Will you tell me where you've been?"

"No," I said curtly, hoping to cut his questions off there, but of course Bill took no notice.

"Will you tell me why you left?"

"I left because I couldn't use my shields after I got home from the hospital. Everyone's thoughts were driving me crazy. I wasn't planning to be gone as long as I was, but circumstances changed and then I wasn't going to come back."

We sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. When Bill realized that I was done he looked at me exasperated. "That's it," I nodded. "Can you at least tell me why you chose to live in Shreveport of all places?"

"Because my husband lives here."

"You got married?" He asked with narrowed eyes and a disapproving tone. "Who's your husband?"

"I am," Eric said. I scowled at him. He still had the bond cut off. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Be serious Eric. Has she told you where she was?"

"I know where she was," Eric said in a nonchalant tone.

"Who are you married to Sookie?"

"She's married to me, Bill, I already told you," Eric said and waved his left hand in the air showing off his wedding band.

Bill looked more shocked than I had ever seen him and actually gasped. "Sookie you didn't have to marry him. I would have protected you."

"Bill," I said, shaking my head. "Eric and I have been married for over a year. You know that."

"But you've never acknowledged him as your husband before and he hasn't ever worn a wedding band." Bill sat puzzled for a minute before muttering. "I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone."

Eric chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we talked over some misunderstandings. We are married and I acknowledge it," I said, hoping that Bill would finally understand that we were never going to be together.

I could tell Bill was disappointed that he didn't stand a shot, but he should have known that for quite some time. If Bill was the last man on the face of the planet, I would be single. Not happening.

I looked over at Eric, "Is everything okay?"

He gave a solemn nod, "We will talk about it when we get home."

"You better bet we will," I said, staring him down.

Bill scoffed at us, "This is unbelievable."

"We can leave in a little bit. I'm expecting someone and then we'll leave. He should be here soon."

We sat quietly, waiting. I watched the door watching for someone to walk in. I could almost feel the tension radiating off Eric. He still had the bond closed off and he was definitely going to hear about it later.

After about twenty minutes. I saw someone I recognized walk in. Alcide. Why is he here? Surely, Eric wouldn't call him to meet him. Us? I knew that was the case though. Alcide wouldn't show up to a vampire bar unless he'd been called. Plus, he was walking straight toward us.

"Hey, little mama. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. A little confused right now. How are you?"

"I'd be better if I knew why I was ordered to come here," Alcide said while looking at Eric.

"We need to talk somewhere privately and it can't be here. It will be hours before Fangtasia closes. Will you follow us?"

"Are you asking?" Alcide asked. Eric looked annoyed, but nodded. "Wow! Sookie you're really rubbing off on him. Keep it up. He's actually getting tolerable."

I scowled at Alcide, "He's already more than tolerable."

"To you maybe, but nobody else." I continued to scowl at him. "I'll follow," Alcide replied back to Eric.

Eric looked over at Bill for a moment, looking him over. "You may also follow if you want in."

"Does this have anything to do with Sookie?" Bill asked. Of course, always trying to be the hero. Never happening Bill I thought as I did an internal eye roll.

"It does," Eric said, giving Bill his own scowl.

"Then I'm in," Bill said.

We all stood to head out the back door, but Alcide's comment made us all stop.

"You're a lot bigger than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks Alcide. I really appreciate you commenting on how fat I'm getting."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not getting fat." Eric said, now giving me the scowl that belonged to Bill.

"No, just big," I mumbled.

Bill turned around looking me over. When his eyes reached my swollen belly, they looked like they were going to bug out of his head.

"You're pregnant? How far along are you? Who's the father?"

"Can we just go? I'll answer your questions when we get wherever we're going."

"We're going home. Since they don't know where we live they are following us."

"You're letting them come to our house?"

Eric nodded, but didn't say anything else. He helped me get into the car, walked to his side and got in. The ride was silent for a few minutes. Eric looked to be deep in thought. The bond was closed and he was inviting Alcide and Bill over to our house. Something was wrong.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my body toward him and finally broke the silence. "I'm really trying to be calm here, but you're really starting to worry me. Why do you still have the bond closed off?"

Eric reached over and lightly ran his knuckles over my cheek. He gave me a small smile and then I slowly started feeling the bond come back.

"I didn't realize that I still had it cut off. I'm sorry."

"An apology from Eric Northman, something must be wrong."

I felt Eric's irritation through the bond. "Why did you do it?"

"I felt you fear and worry. I thought it would help."

"You thought it would help to cut yourself off from me so I wouldn't worry. It did the opposite," he gave me a knowing look. "I know. I know. I did the same thing to you when I left, but I didn't like it either. The second it went away, I felt the void in my chest and I hated it. I'm sorry, but please don't block me. It only makes me worry."

"I will try not to block it unless I have to. If I am in pain, I will block that from you so you will not feel it," he hesitated for a moment. "I promise to not block it unless it's needed.

"Thank you," I said and he nodded. We were quiet the rest of the way home. I knew he wouldn't tell me what was going on until we were with Alcide and Bill. I did wonder where Pam was, but I figured she needed to stay at Fangtasia and he must have already told her what was going on.

We parked in the garage and Alcide and Bill parked in the driveway. I invited Bill into our house since the next day after signing papers, where Eric shared his fortune with me, he had papers drawn up to put the house in my name. That way no vampires could come into our house unless they were invited.

They followed us in through the garage door where Eric made them take off their shoes. We went into the living room to sit down and have our little powwow.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" I asked.

"No thank you," both Bill and Alcide replied in unison.

"Sit, Lover. I will get you a drink."

I sat down on the couch across from Bill and Alcide. It was a little uncomfortable with Bill staring at my pregnant belly. I knew he would stop as soon Eric came back into the room. I was hoping Eric wouldn't take too long.

"How far along are you now?" Alcide asked.

"Around five and a half months."

"You should be able to find out the sex soon," he said back.

"We have. We just found out earlier tonight," I said with a smile.

"What are you having?"

I thought about it for a minute. I wasn't sure if Eric wanted people to know, but soon everyone would know I was pregnant.

"Eric, do you care if I tell them what we're having?"

"Go ahead," he called from the kitchen.

Bill raised his eyebrows at this. "It's a girl," I said with a big smile. I could feel a rush of overwhelming happiness coming from Eric when I said this.

Alcide whistled, "Do you know what he's going to be like when she turns into a teenager?" He said pointing into the kitchen. "I think I'll be out of state for those years."

"Pfft. He won't be bad. What are you talking about?"

"If he's half as possessive of her as he is over you, I fear for any boy that comes within a mile of her." I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Did you ever find out anything about the vampire who was hanging around my house?" I asked Alcide.

"No, when I went back the scent was long gone. Whoever it was probably caught your scent and was curious about you. Your neighbor's fine and knew nothing about a vampire being around. I'm sorry I couldn't find out more."

"You did the best you could. Thanks for making the trip when you didn't have to. I'm sure Eric could have found someone else to go."

"You don't need to thank me. I'd do anything to help you, you know that, Sookie."

Eric walked into the room and handed me a glass of milk. He had a bottle of True Blood for himself. Anytime Eric thought I needed something to drink, he brought me a glass of milk. He read that it would help make the baby stronger. I didn't really see how that was an issue with our blood exchanges, but it made him feel better, and I thought it was sweet.

"She's not dating until she's at least thirty," he said once he sat down.

I just looked over at Eric. He couldn't be serious. Was he?

"I told you he would be trouble," Alcide said while snickering.

"Who's the father?" Bill asked. We all looked at him with a scowl.

"I'm the father," Eric answered.

"I must truly be in the Twilight Zone. There's no possible way for you to be the father," Bill said while shaking his head.

"I'm the father in the only way that matter. Drop it, Bill," Eric growled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but how can you have her in your house while she's carrying another man's child. If she's as far along as she says she is then she cheated on you. How can you accept that?"

Alcide looked at Bill as if he was about to lose his head and Eric stood up growling at him. I on the other hand had the opposite reaction. I burst into tears. It was just as I thought. Everyone was going to think I cheated on him. How could he stand for anyone to think that? I didn't want him to look weak because of me.

Eric turned around and scooped me into his arms. He sat down and rocked back and forth to calm me down.

"Hush, dear one. Pay no mind to Bill. I've told you for years not to listen to him." I continued to cry and not respond as Eric tried to make me feel better. "Please, stop crying. You know how much I hate it when you cry. Please, tell me what to do."

"How can you stand this?" I asked him, pulling back to look him in the eye. "Everyone thinking that I cheated on you. How do you explain? I don't want to have to explain to everyone I see or meet. Should I just have a tattoo on my forehead that says I didn't cheat on you! I was raped!"

I sobbed even harder into Eric's neck. I didn't want this life for him. He always had so much pride and for everyone to think I cheated…

"No one will question us! I'm the father of our baby and the next person who questions it; I will rip off their head."

"You can't rip off everyone's head who asks." I said from the crook of his neck.

"I can and I will. Eventually they will figure out to stop asking. I will not have anyone upsetting you like this," Eric said while glaring at Bill.

"Any more questions, Bill?"

"No. No more questions," Bill said and then looked down at the floor.

"How 'bout you tell us why we're here?" Alcide said trying to break the tension in the room.

"When I got back from visiting Sookie and before she came to live here I was in negotiations with a few monarchs to take out DeCastro. I was hoping to have everything worked out before our King discovered that Sookie was back.

"I found out tonight that word has spread and he knows of Sookie's return. I don't know if he knows she's pregnant or not. If or when he finds out, he will not stop until he has her."

Eric picked up my hand and began rubbing soothing circles onto the top of it while looking at me. He had a strange look on his face, but I didn't know what it meant. After a moment, I realized that he was waiting for me to freak out or act out irrationally.

"Is this the secret meeting you had a couple of days ago?" I asked. I felt a small bit of relief through the bond. I didn't think that I normally reacted too badly to these situations, but as I looked around the room at the puzzled looks on everyone's faces that certainly seemed to be the case.

"Yes, dear one. The meeting was to negotiate and so was the phone meeting tonight, but instead I was informed that DeCastro knows that you're back."

"Who do you think told him?" I asked. Not many knew that I was back. Well, all of Bon Temps, Amelia, Alcide, now Bill, but the vampires of Eric's area knew not to say anything.

"I don't know, but I will find out and when I do, I'll kill him."

"What have you been negotiating?" I asked. Alcide and Bill both leaned forward waiting to see if Eric would answer me.

"Our freedom, he replied. "I have no desire to be king nor do I wish to continue on with the way things have been with DeCastro. You may also have to occasionally work for whoever gains control of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada," I began to interrupt, but he raised his hand to stop me. "It will be with advanced notice and you may decline any job. I promise they do not want you for themselves." In true Eric fashion he waggled his eyebrows at me and whispered, "That pleasure is for me and me alone."

I slapped his arm playfully. "Will you tell us who you've been negotiating with? Who I'll have to work for?" I definitely wasn't happy that I would have to work for someone else or multiple someone's, but if he thought it was better than dealing with DeCastro I would trust him.

"Russell, Stan, and Bart. Stan already has his own telepath, and you know Russell and Bart. They are only interested in you working for them, but they consider you a friend and will not ask you to work for them over frivolous things."

"I feel better knowing it's them. You really feel it's necessary to take out DeCastro?"

"If you want to remain here, than I do. He will not let you stay here, after I could not deliver you to him when you were gone. It's the only way for you to stay, for us to be free, and for me to not have to be king."

I hated thinking about what Eric went through while I was gone. Now I knew what DeCastro was truly capable of. I would do almost anything to not become his sex and blood slave. I couldn't imagine what he would do if my baby had telepathy. To have my baby raised in Nevada while I was a slave to a DeCastro. The thought made me shiver. I don't care how many times Russell, Stan or Bart ask me to work for them, I knew it will be better than with DeCastro. I only wanted to keep Eric safe and to be with him.

I nodded my head at him, "That seems very reasonable. I'll do whatever you need me to do, but why's Alcide here?" I asked him and moved to curl my body against his side. Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

"If DeCastro knows your back, it's possible he could send Were's to take you during the day. Very few know of our house and it's going to stay that way," he growled menacingly at both Alcide and Bill. They both nodded in agreement. "If you go out during the day, have any problems, or if you feel like something is not right, I want you to call Alcide. He will protect you until sunset. Will you do that for me?" he asked looking down at me.

"I will," I answered him. I looked over at Alcide. "I hardly go out any more during the day since my schedule is close to vampire hours, but sometimes I go to the grocery store, shopping, lunch or dinner with Amelia or Jason. I won't inconvenience you too much, I promise Alcide."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take you wherever you need to go. No problems. We just got you back and I'll do my part to keep you here." I could read from Alcide's thoughts that he was being truthful. He had missed me when I was gone. He was also noticing how well Eric was treating me and that he wasn't being such a hard ass toward him. He could really see a change in Eric. It made me smile knowing Alcide saw that Eric wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.

"The further along Sookie gets the slower and harder it will be for her to get around. I only want her safe. It shouldn't be too long before the takeover. I'll inform you when since I will have to be away and I'd like you to stay with Sookie."

Alcide agreed, but I didn't understand why Eric would have to be away. "Why will you be away?"

"Russell, Bart, and Stan want me to take out DeCastro. That's my part in the takeover," he said and began rubbing his hand up and down my arm again.

"I don't want you to. It's not safe. What if something happens to you?"

Eric chuckled before he responded to me, which only irritated me more. "Do you have so little faith in my skills as a warrior? You have seen me fight before Sookie and you know how I love a good fight."

"I know, but if something happens to you …" I couldn't continue. Tears welled up in my eyes and started trickling down my cheeks. "Nothing can happen to you," I sobbed out.

Eric picked me up and placed me on his lap, cradling me close to him. He placed his chin on the top of my head and looked at our guests.

"I will let you know when I know more. Alcide does she have your phone number if she needs to get a hold of you?"

"Yes," he said as he stood from his seat. "I'll talk to you later Sookie. Take care of her Northman."

"I will," he was quiet for a minute, rocking me back and forth before he looked up again. "Goodbye, Bill. See yourself out."

Once we heard the front door close, Eric stood, walked around the house locking all the doors, and then set the alarm before taking me downstairs to our bedroom. He went straight into the bathroom and started the water for the bathtub.

He sat me down, first undressing himself and then me. Eric held onto me trying to hush me while the tub filled. After a few minutes the tub was full, Eric picked me up and sat us both into the warm water. Once I calmed down some, he got us situated with my back to his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Sookie, if I thought there was any way that something bad could happen to me then I wouldn't go. I finally truly have you. You're giving me a family again after a thousand years and letting me become your maker. Those are all things that I don't want to give up. I will be safe and come back to you. I promise you, my love. I promise," he said while he squeezed me tight and placed kisses all over my neck and shoulders.

I nodded. "I love you so much Eric and I feel the same way. We're finally happy and we're having a baby together. A little girl. Now that we finally know what we're having we need to come up with a name for her. I want you to start thinking of names you like."

I felt Eric nod against my head before he licked and nibbled a trail from my shoulder to my ear. He placed a kiss behind my ear in the spot that always made me ache for him. I turned around to straddle his waist, some water splashed out of the tub, but it was quickly forgotten when Eric leaned forward and started to gently nip and tease the flesh of my breast.

I closed my eyes as my fingers threaded through his long, wet hair and I enjoyed the sensation of his tongue, teeth and lips teasing my harden nipple.

"Eric," I moaned when I felt his hand dip underneath the warm water and slid through my folds. He smiled against my breast before he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I snapped my eyes open to find Eric looking hungrily down at me with the tips of his sharp, white fangs peeking out from under his lip.

"Everything you are," Eric growled, leaning just inches away from my face. "Everything inside you..." He slid a long, thick finger inside of me causing me to gasp and grind my hips unto his hand.

He smirked and purred with satisfaction.

"Yours," I weakly whispered.

Eric bared his fangs and I watched his beautiful blue eyes dilate into perfect black orbs.

"Mine," he hoarsely said while thrusting another finger in me and stroked the throbbing walls of my sex while he rubbed tight, hard circles on my swollen clit.

"Eric!" I cried out and gasped. His fingers moved in and out of me faster and faster; going deeper and sweeter, hitting the place that made my body burn from the inside out. My walls began to flutter around his fingers and moments before I felt my orgasm take over, he removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his long, thick erection.

A guttural groan rumbled in his chest and left his perfect mouth as I cried out his name. He still had one hand gripping my hair, forcing me to look at him as he claimed me, and his other hand on my hip, steadying and controlling my motions.

"You are mine, Sookie. You and our baby girl," his voice was rough and full of love. "Mine."

"Yes, yes, yes." I chanted, loving every thrust, every grunt and groan from my husband. I adored the way our bodies moved against and with each other. I rocked my hips faster against him as his thrusts quickened and deepened. His eyes never left mine and it was more than I could take. I screamed out my release and I felt Eric swell and shoot his cool seed inside me, groaning loudly as he came.

"I love you," Eric whispered as he placed sweet kisses along my neck to my jaw and a final deep kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, Eric. More than you could ever know." I shivered in the now cold water. Eric flipped the switch against the wall with his foot, releasing the plug from the tub and letting the water drain.

In one swift motion, Eric gathered me in his arms and stepped out of the tub. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked us to our bed. He laid me down and crawled on top me, placing a lingering kiss on my belly.

His still hard arousal rested between my legs and his wet, swollen tip rubbed and teased the entrance of my wanton sex.

"It's time to warm you up, my wife." He thrust hard into me and it didn't take him long before I was on fire again.

* * *

Thank you Virala for the wonderful lemon!

Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
